


The Betrothal (A Kylo Ren Medieval Fic)

by ravensandviolins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kylo antagonizes reader, Kylo is a Knight, Medieval England, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader is a virgin, Reader is headstrong, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/pseuds/ravensandviolins
Summary: Betrothed to the Lord of Exeter, and when your former body guard - Kylo Ren, returns after a five years absence while away at war, things are noticeably different; now, you struggle to accept your impending marriage while you come to terms with newly developed feelings for your former body guard.*A medieval themed sexual tension/romance/fluff/eventual smut fic - for those who like these themes*





	1. The Reunion

Cornwall, England - 1342

“It is time that you meet your betrothed.” Your father insists.

“But father…” You plead.

“The Lord of Exeter has requested you by his side, when you reach the age of 18. He will make you a fine husband, you will see.” Your father states.

You fold your arms in protest.

“And Kylo is returning, to escort you to Exeter.”

“Kylo? He’s still alive?”

“Yes, of course.” You father states as he shakes his head at your nonsense.

You haven’t seen Kylo Ren in five years. Kylo was your body guard, your protector that your father had hired, to make sure that his wayward daughter didn’t fall into too much trouble, while growing up. You had known Kylo since you were 6 years old. He was 16, when you met. 

Five years ago, Kylo left to embark on the battlefield; fighting senseless wars (in your opinion they were senseless) and you had not seen him since. And for that matter, you really couldn’t care much if you ever saw him again; not with the way he had treated you.

****  
You were at the stables readying your horse to ride, when a rather large man came upon you, on horseback. He was clad in a knight’s suit of armor.

Your eyes widened as he approached. You had no idea who this intruder was, and his sheer size was formidable.

You watch as the knight stops and dismounts from his steed.

He walks over to where you stand, and you take a couple of steps backwards, and watch as the knight removes his helm. Exposed is a mop of dark, wavy hair that falls shoulder length.

You’d recognize that jutting nose anywhere.

“Kylo?” You narrow your eyes. He does the same.

“Still the same.” You both say in unison. 

But nothing was the same, far from it.

“Playing the knight, now are you?” You retort. He grins.

“I hear that your father has finally bargained you off, to some poor Lord in Exeter. How much of his fortune did he have to pay, to make that happen?” Kylo grins.

You huff and turn your back toward Kylo. He laughs robustly. 

‘Still an ass.’ You think to yourself.

“Is this how you treat an old friend? We haven’t seen each other in five years.”

“The best five years of my life!” You exclaim.

“You wound me.” Kylo pouts as he clutches at his heart as if he were stabbed there. 

You lead your horse by its reins and then mount your steed, looking over to Kylo, who stands nearly as tall as you are sitting on your horse.

“You really did miss me, didn’t you?” He asks, innocently.

You nudge the backs of your heels against your horse, and ride off.

****

As you rode in the meadow, you had time to think about where your life was headed. Soon, you would be married to a wealthy Lord, a man you had never met, and do not even know if you can love. Now, Kylo has returned. Five years didn’t seem like such a long time, but he has changed physically. He’s just as tall, but now, even broader and more muscles abound, and his long hair now covers his least attractive feature - those large ears. 

He looks very handsome, and this causes you to falter in your thinking; which is why you made a hasty retreat from his presence. The last time Kylo saw you, you were just a mere girl of 13. You had grown into a beautiful young woman, and would Kylo acknowledge this? Or still see you as the 13 year old girl who annoyed him endlessly?

Even though you are now 18, Kylo is 28, and perhaps that was a little too old for you. But then again, your betrothed is 26, so there's not much of a difference.

You were not even sure why the sight of Kylo stirred you, to think of such considerations. Kylo had been a sarcastic bully to you. He picked on you, while it was his job to protect you. Kylo antagonize the hell out of you, and you returned the favor. At best, your relationship to him was pure contentiousness.

And deep down, you were angry at Kylo for when he left you those five years ago.

****

When you returned to the manor house, you were greeted with your father and Kylo, sitting at the dinning room table.

“The dogs are fed outside, in the barn.” You state, gesturing towards Kylo.

Kylo’s eyebrow raises at your harsh statement.

Your father says your name very heatedly, while reprimanding you.

You shove the dinning room chair to the side, and make your way from the dinning room out and through the hall, coming to a side door that led into the courtyard and gardens.

Kylo pursued you.

He caught up to you, and grabbed you by your arm seizing you, to face him.

“Let go of me!” You demand as you try to jerk your arm from the clutches of his hand, to no avail.

“What is wrong with you? Why are you so angry against me?” He forces you to make eye contact.

Your bottled up anger, now results in tears that you are trying to hold back from a deluge.

You absolutely hate to be vulnerable in front of a man, especially this man, and that Kylo now knows that he has gotten under your skin, makes you even more angrier.

“How have I offended you?” He asks again, this time, he pulls you into an embrace.

You push against his chest while breaking away, and now, walking over to the bench that resides by the rose garden.

“We will stand here all night, if we have to.” Kylo informs. You roll your teary eyes.

“You left me, and you did not say goodbye.” You finally confessed.

Kylo’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment. His mouth frowns.

You hang your head, looking down at the grass as you sit on the stone bench.

“It is stupid… just… never mind. I just wish you had staid gone.”

“Your father thought it was best that I left, without seeing you. I was against it.” Kylo offers his side of the story.

“He thought that it would upset you, and he didn’t want you to know that I was going off to a war.”

“You were the only constant presence in my life; father was gone most of the time after my mother passed, and when you suddenly left... I felt so alone.” You confess.

Kylo’s eyes soften as he looks down at your lithe figure sitting on the bench, head still hung low while staring at the ground. You couldn’t bear to look Kylo in the eyes.

“I have returned, and I’m here now, does that not count?” He tries to jest

“Not helping.” You reply.

Kylo smiles, your playful banter has returned.

“I promise… I won’t leave again, at least, not without a proper goodbye.” Kylo kneels down before you as he tries to ease the tension between the two of you. You catch him off guard as you shove against his shoulder, knocking him down onto his ass. You stand up to walk away, but Kylo pulls you out from under your feet as you now join him on the ground.

A wrestling match ensues between the two of you, and you find yourself pinned under this very handsome knight. Kylo feels your womanly body move underneath him as you struggle to free yourself from his grasp; your breasts heaving against his chest. The two of you are locked in a heated stare, and both of you realize that things have definitely changed between the two of you. Kylo quickly releases you, and climbs to his feet while offering to help you stand up. No more words are spoken between the two of you, that evening.


	2. The Road to Exeter

That night, you lay in bed re-living how it felt to be pinned under Kylo’s hard body. Your endless thoughts would not let you sleep. Kylo’s room was just down the hall, and you could surmise that he was fast asleep, so why weren’t you?

You tossed and turned all night, until, at some ungodly hour, you found a measure of slumber.

Kylo had been thinking about you, as well. Although he didn’t lose sleep, he had taken notice of how much you had grown into a woman, in the last five years.

****

The next morning…

Your chamber maid, Freyja, awakens you.

“My lady, you must be excited. Tomorrow, you embark to Exeter to meet your future husband!” Freyja exclaims, delightfully.

“Not really.” You glower.

“Are you not ready to be married, my lady? If I may ask, beg your pardon?”

“I don’t know this man! How can I marry a complete stranger?” 

“It’ll work itself out, I’m sure. Now come, we must get you ready.” Freyja insists.

As your maid helps you into a modest gown, you peer outside the window, looking down upon Kylo and your father as they talk amongst themselves. You sigh.

“What is it, my lady?” Freyja inquires.

“I cannot go through with this wedding. Its futile, Frey.”

“Your father means well, he only wants to see you secure.”

“My father has allowed me to be a free woman my entire life, why not in this regard?”

You were right. Your father indulged you, and unlike most girls of the time, you were allowed many freedoms, and were even given an education. 

Thanks to Kylo, you were not some helpless damsel in distress, and he would be offended if you ever should become one. Kylo taught you how to wield a sword and to fight in close combat, should you ever find yourself under attack.

The idea of you being handed over to a strange man, and living under a new house and your husband's 'rules', did not sit well with you.

Freyja watched as you looked on at Kylo, as she brushed your hair.

“Your heart belongs to another.” She softly exposes your secret.

Your body tenses.

“He’s a handsome man.” Freyja adds.

“Kylo? You’re mistaken.” You try to jest and play it down.

Freyja smiles at you as she turns you around, to look at you.

“You must go to your father. He has summoned you, before he departs to France.” Freyja announces.

****  
You meet with your father and Kylo at the entrance of the manor as his carriage is loaded with his belongings for his trip.

“I’m sorry that I will miss your wedding, my darling.” Your father embraces you.

“I have sent word to Lord Hux that I shall be kept away in France for business, and will regretfully not be able to attend your wedding. I’m sure he will feel slighted in some measure.”

“He’ll get over it.” You state.

“You’re going to have to quell that headstrong temperament. Lord Hux shall make a fair husband, but he will not tolerate a wayward wife. You must work on becoming the lady of the manor.” Your father advises.

Kylo coughs. You turn to look at him, sharply.

“Goodbye, my darling.” Your father hugs you, and kisses you softly on the cheek. He climbs up into the carriage and waves goodbye.

You watch as the carriage moves along the winding path, leaving the manor. Tomorrow, you would be following the same winding path as you embark to your new life that awaits.

The moment felt so final. Everything that you had ever known, was now about to be taken away. No longer would you call this manor your home. 

You tried to stave off the tears, but you admit defeat and let them fall. Kylo watched you struggle. Silently, he took you into his arms. There, you embraced him, feeling his warmth, and thinking that this is probably closest intimacy that you will ever share with him.

****

Early the next morning…

“Why do you insist on not taking a carriage?” Kylo starts in on you.

“Our horses will do just fine. It shouldn’t be more than a 3-day journey to Exeter.”

“And what will you do if it rains?”

“It won’t rain. Just shut up and ride, will you?”

“What about your belongings?” Kylo asks.

“Freyja is having them sent along, after my arrival at Exeter. I’ve packed enough for the time being.”

Kylo looks like he is about to add something else, when you cut him off.

“Kylo, don’t make this any harder for me. Let’s embark before I change my mind, and decide to become defiant.”

Kylo smirks.

With your horses loaded down with your belongings, you and Kylo set off to Exeter.

****

Day 1, while on the road to Exeter….

You pray that Kylo will remain silent for most of the journey, you’re already wrestling conflicting feelings, realizing this is probably the last time that you will spend with Kylo, before you are to be married.

You’re fighting back tears as the two of you languidly stride on horseback under the eclipsing trees that form a tunnel of greenery above your heads.

Kylo is a few paces ahead of your horse, and you gaze at his broad back and his dark mane. As if he could feel your eyes upon him, he glances back at you and smiles. You force a smile across your lips as you carry onward.

Later that evening, Kylo chooses an area in which you will postpone your journey, and will rest through the night. It is a spot not far from the river.

Your legs ache as you climb off of your horse. You haven’t ridden all that much in a longer time, and being on horseback the entire morning and afternoon, was taking its toll.

Kylo had laid out the blankets onto the ground, on which you will sleep. He builds a fire. As you watch the sun set, Kylo beckons you to come have dinner, but you have no appetite. You politely decline, and tell him that you are not hungry. You keep your distance from Kylo, until night falls, and it is time to sleep.

It had grown quite chilly, quite quickly, after the sun went down. Kylo observes you shivering as you lay just a couple feet away from him, on your blanket.

“Come here.” He tells you.

“What?” You reply as you half way turn on your side, to glance back at him.

“You’re cold, so come over here. Lay next to me.”

“I’ll be fine.” You counter.

“Quit being so damn stubborn. Get over here.”

Both, you and Kylo, are surprised. Kylo, surprised that you did not continue to argue with him, and you, surprised with yourself that you followed a command issued by him, of all people.

Kylo lifts up the top of his blanket as you settle yourself down, next to him. He is right, you are feeling cold, and his body heat instantly started to warm you.

As you are curled up to his body, your face pressing against Kylo’s chest, you couldn’t help yourself in the moment.

“You smell bad. You need to take yourself down to the river in the morning, and wash up.” You state as you make a face and pull away from him, slightly.

“Its called sweating. And you smell like an English rose?” He countered.

You pull on the neckline of your tunic, and smell the fabric. Kylo chuckles.

“Go to sleep you ungrateful brat.”

You awoke sometime in the middle of the night. When you realized it was still dark, you laid there against Kylo, trying to fall back asleep. Kylo shifted, and he had pulled you along with his body as you now found yourself laying on top of him, and felt something hard pressing against your stomach.

You studied his face in the glow of fire’s light, to see if he had awoken. Still asleep, you carefully remove yourself from his body, returning to lay at his side.

You lay there looking to the source of your previous discomfort. You see the rather large bulge in his pants. Your eyes widen at how intimidating it looks, even covered under the fabric, and you thought surely it would be uncomfortable and that it would rouse him from his slumber. Kylo remained asleep. At some point that night, you had drifted back to dreamland.

****  
You awoke that morning, to an empty space beside you. Dawn had just broke over the horizon, and you found yourself alone. You figured that Kylo was in the woods, either hunting or gathering something for breakfast.

You were making your way down to the river, when you heard the sound of water splashing. You darted behind a thick oak tree, and peered around the side to see Kylo bathing in the river.

You smirked at the thought that he had done what you had suggested. You wanted to be impish, and steal his clothing that was laying piled on the banks of the river, but you decided to forgo such an immature action.

Instead, your attention was diverted when Kylo waded out of the river, and was standing there, naked, before your very eyes.

His body is impressive, and so is his manhood. You now could see for yourself why the bulge was so impressive, because he is rather well endowed. You had never seen a naked man before, and his example left you wondering if all men were this sizable and if Lord Hux would be comparable.

You quickly decided to return to the camp site, before Kylo could find out that you where anywhere near the river.

You heard Kylo approaching as you finished packing your belongings, and tying them to your horse.

“Are you happy, all clean.” He starts in on you.

“I doubt that.”

Kylo’s hair was still dripping wet as the water droplets wet the fabric on his shoulders. You had to distract yourself from the re-emerging images of seeing him nude in the river.

“Are you ready?” He asks, breaking you from your illicit reverie of his body.

“As I will ever be.” You quickly replied.

With that, the two of you mounted your horses and continued your journey through the forest, onward to Exeter.


	3. Bumps In The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your chest is heaving, and your heart beating fast. You had no time to react, and fear had seized you. Normally, you would have been able to defend yourself, but something paralyzed you, and you were feeling helpless."

Day 2 of on the road to Exeter…

As you rode, another traveler crossed your path. He was scruffy looking. Kylo instantly placed his horse as a barrier between you and the stranger as the traveler stopped you, along the route.

“Headed to Exeter?” The stranger asks.

“No. We’re traveling no where in particular.” Kylo quickly replies.

“Your daughter is quite the beauty.” The stranger says as he tips his hat in a friendly gesture, toward you.

“Daughter?” You and Kylo say in unison.

“What makes you think she is my daughter?” Kylo quips.

“My apologies.”

You couldn’t help to stifle a laugh at the implied insinuation that Kylo looked old enough to be your father.

“Do you have any spare water amongst yourselves?” The stranger asks.

“I’m sorry, but we have just enough until our next stop. There is a river down the road.” Kylo politely informs.

The stranger tips his hat at Kylo, and continues down the path.

Kylo looks back as the stranger travels onward.

You both continue on your journey. Kylo is uneasy.

“I didn’t like that situation. He asked where we are headed.”

“You’re just mad, because he called you old.”

Kylo glares at you, but you can tell that he is serious. This unsettles you. Kylo is never unsure of a situation.

The two of you ride for another half hour, where you stop for a break.

Kylo ventures out into the woods to relieve himself, and you, well… you just aimlessly wonder, but not far from the horses.

Suddenly, you hear a rustling noise behind you as twigs are snapping. You turn, and are seized by a strong arm around your torso and a large hand covering your mouth. You managed to shriek before your assailant covers your mouth.

Kylo hears your cry.

“If you struggle, I’m going to make things worse for you, do you understand?” You nod in response.

Your chest is heaving, and your heart beating fast. You had no time to react, and fear had seized you. Normally, you would have been able to defend yourself, but something paralyzed you, and you were feeling helpless.

The assailant starts to go for the small purse that is tied around your waist, but not without unwarranted touching of your body. His hand languidly rubs along your belly, across to your hip.

You happen to glance over to the bushes, trying to turn your focus on something other than this thief molesting you, and you see Kylo watching. Your eyes widen with hope. When you look again, Kylo has disappeared.

Instantly, you fall to the ground along with your attacker. Kylo has ambushed the thief and there isn’t much of a struggle as Kylo breaks the assailant’s arm. The man lay there screaming in agony.

Kylo hoists you up, and checks to see if you are alright. You’re trembling and don’t know what to say, other than that you are unhurt.

“I knew there was something about that first guy. He wanted to know where we were headed, so that they could ambush us.”

“Do you think there is more?”

Kylo kicks at the thief, and demands that he tell him if there are any more ambushes ahead. The thief cries out that there isn’t anymore.

Kylo walks with you back to your horse, and you both quickly depart. When he feels it is safe, you stop further down the trail.

“What happened to you, back there?” Kylo’s tone sounds demanding

“I was attacked, what did it look like?”

Kylo shakes his head.

“Something is going on with you, You should have been able to defend yourself. Have you forgotten your training?”

“Forgive me, that you had to do your job, and rescue me. Believe me, it won’t happen again!”

Kylo is perturbed by your response.

“I know you are not happy about having to marry, but has it really effected you this much?” Kylo sounds stern.

“Next time that I’m abducted, let them take me.” You say bitterly as you storm off towards the river. Kylo is left sitting on his horse, watching you grow further out of his sight, in the distance.

Along the way to the river, tears fall uncontrollably. You felt like a little girl scorned. You had disappointed Kylo, you thought.

When you reached the river, you had noticed that a small waterfall resided just a quarter of the mile up the river. Unlike Kylo, who seemed to be carefree, you would not be caught nude in the river. Instead, you stripped from your trousers as your tunic was long enough to be worn as a modest dress, and you stood under the waterfall, letting the water beat down upon your clothed body. It felt refreshing to have a break from the sweltering heat, and to wash away the griminess of your earlier tussle.

When you were finished, you returned to your resting site. Unaware of how you appeared, Kylo stared at your drenched figure. You were only clad in your tunic top that fell mid thigh, and your shapely legs exposed as you carried your trousers and boots in hand.

Kylo had never really seen that much of your skin exposed. Your tunic clung to your body, and outlined your breasts with its sopping wetness.

You, ignorant to your actions, simply ask him “What?” when you see him staring. Kylo shakes his head as if it were nothing.

It didn’t take long for your tunic and your hair to dry, from the heat of the day.

Kylo suggested that you sleep here for tonight. He made camp further into the woods, and away from the trail in case some other marauders decide to come along this route.

The two of you sat in silence, around the fire. Tomorrow, you would arrive in Exeter, to Lord Hux.


	4. Reaching Exeter

Day 3 of the road to Exeter…

You and Kylo, had disembarked earlier that morning, to reach Exeter by the mid evening.

Today was sweltering. There were more frequent stops, to rest in the shade.

When you were riding along the trail, once again, Kylo struck up a conversation.

“We’ll be arriving in a couple of hours.” 

'As if he needs to remind you.' You think to yourself.

“I’m to stay with you, until your wedding day.”

You nod at him. You really don’t want to think about Kylo having to leave you.

You thought of the only way to silence him, and that is by making him uncomfortable. This would make you very uncomfortable, but if it silenced Kylo, then it was worth it and you wanted to make him squirm, one last time.

“Kylo.” You say his name.

“Hmm?”

You ride languidly beside one another.

“I need to ask you a question… it’s kind of personal…”

Kylo doesn’t look at you, you can already tell that he is nervous.

“Since I don’t have a mother, and no one has ever told me what is expected, what should I expect on my wedding night?”

Kylo’s horse comes to an abrupt halt.

“Kylo?”

“Your father never spoke to you about these matters?” He asks.

“No. I think he would have been rather embarrassed.” You reply.

“And Freyja?” He asks.

“No. But I guess she could have, if I thought to ask.”

“I’m sure Lord Hux will instruct you, in what he wishes for you…”

“Are you embarrassed, Kylo?”

Kylo looks at you.

And you further, in making him squirm.

“Surely you have experience, and know what to do?” You look at him as if he must have all of the answers.

Kylo’s mouth falls slightly open.

“Well?”

“What I have done is not the point.” He quips.

“I only ask you, because you are a man, and if you told me what you would expect or what you would like from your wife?”

“Kissing. I like kissing and touching.” He quickly answers.

“That’s too general, even I know that is a given. What positions do you like to make love in?” You boldly ask.

Kylo turns his head to the side, away from you, and his eyes widen.

Somehow you remain even faced, though clearly Kylo is not handling this conversation too well. You do generally want to know how he would advise you, in this matter.

“Not every man is the same in their… desires. What I would prefer, Hux may not even like.” He answers.

“Oh.” Is all you can reply.

“You really need to speak to a woman, one that is married. She would be better advised to guide you.” Kylo adds.

With that, the rest of the journey is rode in silence.

****

You reach Exeter and the gates of Lord Hux’s manor house, in the late evening.

You are greeted by a few of Lord Hux’s servants. One servant, in particular - Isolda, takes to you.

“My darling, you can not go before Lord Hux, dressed like that! Come, we shall get you cleaned up, and into a proper gown.”

With that, Isolda ushers you into Hux’s manor. Kylo is left, standing with the horses.

Isolda escorts you to what would become your new bedchamber.

The manor house resembles a castle inside, the walls are all stone.

Lord Hux’s manor is quite the sight. It sits atop a small hill, and swarms of English ivy cover its stone facade. The gardens are well manicured and the stables are impressive.

Isolda strips you from your tunic and trousers, thinking them to be more along the fashions of a peasant; not a woman of nobility.

You had never had a inkling for wearing dresses. You liked to move around and run unhindered, and since you rode frequently when you were younger, you preferred to wear a simple tunic and trousers most days.

“Where will Kylo be staying?” You ask Isolda.

“He will be given a room in the servant's quarters.”

“Servants quarters? He’s not a servant!”

“Is he not hired help? Your body guard?” Isolda quips.

“Yes, but he is treated and welcomed in our home like family. I’ve known him since I was 6.”

“Here, he will be treated as a servant. Lord Hux is fair to his staff, I can assure you.”

You did not like this, one bit. Already, you were separated from Kylo so quickly, without even the pleasantry given to say goodbye to one another.

“You will dine with Lord Hux, tonight. Now come, lets get you ready.” Isolda informed.


	5. Meeting Lord Hux

Isolda had dressed you, and left your room. A knock came at your door. You answer. It is Kylo.

You usher him into your bedchamber.

“I cannot believe they are making you stay in the servant’s quarters.” You decry.

“It is nothing to get upset over.” He replies.

“I will speak to Lord Hux, and have you moved closer. You are my guard, and you should be in the vicinity.”

Kylo shakes his head at your willfulness.

“Help me?” You ask Kylo as you hand him your hair comb.

“I’m your guard, not your maid servant.” He quips.

“Isolda forgot to comb my hair.”

“And you’re not capable of performing the act yourself?” He jests.

You try to retrieve the comb from his hand, but he yanks it out of your reach.

“Turn around.” He commands.

Kylo gathers your hair, and begins to groom you.

You grin to yourself at the thought of how it must look, Kylo combing your hair.

“Thank you.” You say to him as he returns the comb to your hand, when he is finished.

A knock is heard at your door, it is Isolda.

“My lady, it is time to meet Lord Hux.”

You turn to look at Kylo and he nods. Isolda escorts you to the dinning room.

****

You are dressed in a modest pale blue gown. Your stomach is in knots, and you do not want to go through with this, but you have no other choice.

Isolda ushers you into the dinning room, and you are the first to arrive.

The table is intimate, with seating for two.

Through another door to the side, Lord Hux is announced by a male servant.

You freeze, upon hearing his arrival.

In walks the tall, refined, red haired man with pale blue eyes. Your first impression is that he looks strict and poised. His features are angular, similar to Kylo’s along with full lips, like Kylo’s, but he still does not measure up to your Kylo, you think.

Isolda nudges you to curtsy as Lord Hux then bows to you. You were lost in thought, comparing Hux to Kylo.

Lord Hux addresses you by name. “The portrait painting that you father had sent to me, when asking for a betrothal… it does not do you justice.”

“Thank you, my Lord.” Inwardly, you are cringing. You hate this small talk that the nobles like to engage in.

You are now seated at the table, and the male servant begins to offer you a choice in foods.

“Is something the matter?” Lord Hux asks you.

He observes how you don’t seem to have an appetite.

“I’m sorry my lord. It is not my intention to appear rude, I am just not that hungry at the moment.”

“No worries.” Hux insists.

You were trying to think of a ruse, in order to remove yourself from this confining scene. Your attention turns to the large window that provides the backdrop behind where Lord Hux is seated, and you see the glow of the full moon. This gives you an idea.

“My Lord… may we go for a moonlit stroll, around the manor?” You ask, with hopeful eyes.

Hux hesitates before replying.

“If it pleases you.”

“Very much so.” You state, with a smile given.

Lord Hux accompanies you as you make your way out into the grand courtyard. The moon is full and bright, and lights the narrow pathway. The scent of jasmine permeates in the air as the courtyard has many jasmine shrubs planted throughout the grounds.

You walk alongside Lord Hux, your arm resting in the crook of his elbow as you stroll along. You’re not one for words, but the silence is making you feel awkward. Even though he is a complete stranger, there are hundreds of questions you could ask, but they elude you in this moment.

So, you think of the only thing that you can offer at the moment.

“My father does send his regards that he can not attend our wedding.”

“Indeed. I received his letter, already. Such a pity. I would think that it would be more important to attend a daughter’s wedding, than a business trip.” Hux speaks with a tone of disdain.

This irritates you. Hux is haughty, like most Lords, and this already clashes with your mindset.

Hux feels your body tense at his response.

“Forgive me, I did not mean to speak against your father. It is just that with your mother being deceased, and now your father is away, a woman should have some of her family members in attendance at her wedding.”

You take a deep breath.

“I’m not alone, Lord Hux. Kylo will be there.”

Hux’s mouth twitches. He hesitates, contemplating what you had just told him.

“You mean, the guard?” Hux sneers

“Yes… my guard.” You stress.

“Very well.” He adds.

The two of you continue your stroll. You could not wait for this night to end.

Kylo watches from the stables as you walk arm in arm with Lord Hux.

****  
The next day…

You had trouble sleeping the night before. Kylo, being so far away from you, bothered you. You were going to have to suck it up, and charm your way into having Hux grant your request that Kylo have a room close to yours.

“My Lord, may I speak with you?” You inquire to Hux as you find him seated in his library.

“Yes, of course.” He says giving you a reserved smile.

You are not versed in the art of flirting, and you practically have no experience with charming a man to get what you want, but when you want something bad enough, you find a way.

“I’d like to request to have Kylo removed from the servants quarters, and given a room near my bedchamber.”

Hux looks at you, puzzled.

“Kylo is my body guard and he should be stationed closer to my proximity.”

“My dear, there is no need for a guard in my manor. You are in no danger.” Hux insists.

Inwardly, you are fuming, but you persist.

“Please, my lord. Kylo has been with me since the age of 6. He is all that I have left of my old life. I…” You pause, letting tears fall.

Hux stands and moves to your side.

“Forgive me, my Lord…” You say, as you turn your head away from him, and wipe away your tears in a dignified manner.

You turn back to face Hux, with your teary eyes.

“I think that you will be a fair husband. Is it not a husband’s duty to make sure that his wife is content, within reason?” You say as you search his pale blue eyes. You softly touch his hand with yours. The first real intimate moment that you share with your future husband.

You watch as Hux relents at your touch. “Very well.” He tells you.

You smile, and your demeanor instantly changes.

“Thank you, my Lord.” In your excitement, you kiss him quickly. When you pull away there is a moment of hesitation on your part. Hux is always in control, so to besiege him like that, you were unsure of how he would react. He smiles fondly at your action.

****  
You hurry to the stables, searching for Kylo, to tell him the news. There, you find Kylo grooming his horse.

“I have persuaded Lord Hux, to move to closer to my bedchamber.” You inform him.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Kylo says.

“Why not?” Your tone sounding dejected.

“You cannot come in and demand new rules, this is Hux’s house, not yours. At least, not yet.”

You are fuming. After what you had to go through, wanting to help Kylo, and now he stands there to reprimand you.

“You want to be treated like a servant?” You bite.

Kylo turns his back toward you, to pay attention to his horse.

You have had enough, and you storm off; leaving him at the stables.

****

Back in your bedchamber, Isolda is helping you ready for another dinner with Lord Hux.

“What is wrong, my lady? You look sad.”

“I don’t belong here.” You confess.

“Lord Hux can seem standoffish, but he will come around, you must give him a chance.” Isolda says.

“It’s not Lord Hux, per say.”

“May I ask, does this have to do with your handsome guard?” Isolda’s eyes brighten.

You hesitate.

“My lady, I understand. Your secret is safe with me. You are conflicted between the two, are you not?”

You nod.

“Why not share them both?” Isolda grins.

Your eyes widen as if you have been frightened.

“Isolda!”

“Play one against the other.”

“I cannot do that. That’s too dangerous.”

“It can be, but if you play the game just right, you won’t get caught.” She grins.

“It doesn’t matter… even if I wanted to, Kylo does not acknowledge me in that way.” You sigh.

“Kylo sees me as a little girl, the girl that annoyed him so much when I was growing up.”

“I think you are mistaken.” Isolda informs.

“I don’t understand?”

“I have seen the way that he looks at you, and he does not see a little girl. Tell me, has he said or done something to push you away, has he not? This is why you are feeling dejected at the moment?”

“In a way, yes.”

“He’s being defensive, because he knows what is to come. Seeing you with Lord Hux surely pains him. It is not you in whom he wishes to hurt, but unfortunately… you’re on the receiving end, nonetheless.”

 

“It doesn’t matter, Isolda. I am to marry Lord Hux, even if I wanted… and he wanted… it cannot be.” You anguish.

“Young love.” Isolda amuses aloud.

“Please, do not say anything to anyone. I do not want any trouble or gossip started. Nothing will come of this.”

“Yes, my lady.”

****  
Kylo was moved to a room just four doors down, from your bedchamber. You would have normally been excited at this prospect, but now, you really were not in the mood to dwell on it.

You were taking a walk in the gardens, when Kylo approached you.

“What do you want?” You say, when Kylo called your name.

“I just want to know how you are doing? Is Hux treating you well?”

“Better than how some have treated me.” You words sting.

“I’m sorry.” Kylo says.

You cease your walking in order to look at him.

“This will all be over soon, and then we can move on.” He adds.

Inside, it felt like Kylo had punched you in your stomach with his words. Your eyes blink rapidly as you fight back the tears that you can feel welling up.

“I just remembered, Isolda needs me.” You turn quickly, not giving Kylo the chance to further on as you hastily run back to the manor. You left just in time, before the first tears fell.


	6. Old Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if your Lord, finds you here? He’ll kill us both; myself certainly.” Kylo replies.

Isolda’s words ran through your mind, repeatedly. If Kylo did, in some measure, think of you other than just the girl he had guided throughout your childhood, how could you get him to confess?

Would you attempt to incite jealously? It was tempting. But, you don’t want to risk Lord Hux unleashing his wrath against Kylo either…or yourself, for that matter.

You thought that maybe this would be easier if you spent more time with Hux, and less time thinking about Kylo. Hux seemed willed to bestow upon you his attentions, unlike Kylo.

You were startled when you heard a loud knock at your door. You were not expecting to find Lord Hux looking down at you when you opened the door.

“My Lord.” You say at the sight of him.

“Will you join me in a ride, across the countryside?” Hux requests as he gives you a warm smile.

“Yes, of course. But first, I must change into my riding clothes.”

“That will not be necessary.” Hux informs.

“I cannot ride in this dress.”

“You will ride side saddle.”

“I’m not use to that, my Lord.”

“You will learn.” He smirks.

When you arrive at the stables, Lord Hux’s gray stallion is ready. You quickly glance around, looking for Kylo. You do not see him, but he sees you. He watches as Hux mounts his horse and then instructs you on how to mount, next.

Kylo watches as Hux holds you by your waist as you position yourself in front of him. Kylo sees when Hux steals a kiss; being bold and kissing you on the side of your neck, when he exposes your skin by pulling your hair to the side. Kylo sees how you react, how you lean into Hux and smile as Hux then commands the horse to begin walking.

Your ride with Hux, lasted over an hour. When you returned, Kylo saw how you were smiling and laughing with Hux.

****  
A week had already passed, since you had arrived at Lord Hux’s manor…

One afternoon, you were in the arena near the stables, wanting to stretch your body a bit. You were swinging swords with one of the older stablehands.

Hux came upon the two of you, and admired your form. You were amused to see Hux dressed downed from his normal formal attire. He wore a lose long sleeve peasant top with riding trousers and boots.

Hux watched your pretend fight, with the stablehand.

“Whoever taught you that fighting technique is looking to get you seriously injured or worse -killed.” Hux informed.

Instantly, Kylo appears.

Neither you, nor Hux, are aware of his presence.

“Kylo taught me, and I think you are mistaken.” You reply to Hux.

“You’re too open, too vulnerable, like that. Hold the sword like this.” Hux instructs as he has now moved to stand beside you, guiding you into correction.

“There is nothing wrong with her technique.” You hear Kylo’s voice.

You turn, startled.

Kylo stares at Hux.

“You’re the guard, the knight?” Hux asks in his haughty tone.

“If you’re such an excellent swordsman, then why don’t we just see whose technique is better?” Kylo challenges.

You stare at the two as they face each other. 

“That is not necessary.” You interject, as both men continue to stare at one another.

“Lord Hux, please, escort me to my room, I’m suddenly not feeling so well.” You quickly beckon him as you take him by the arm.

Your eyes widen at Kylo, in a silent look as if to say ‘what are you doing?!’

Hux moves quietly along with you, as you lead him away from Kylo. You have succeeded in the dissolution of the ensuing cock war.

****  
Kylo pursues the two of you, but he keeps out of sight and at a distance.

He watches as you and Hux reach the door to your bedchamber. He cannot over hear the conversation that ensues, but he is knocked breathless when he sees Hux kiss you languidly, with passion. It might as well have been the equivalent of a stabbing blow from Hux’s sword, in that moment.

Kylo was hoping that it would be easier if you would grow fond of Hux, and turn your attentions on him. But now, having seen Hux take control of you like that, Kylo’s heart gave way and he felt an ache that he has never felt before, when he reached the realization that seeing you with another man is tearing him apart inside.

And like you, he reasons what you told Isolda. It doesn’t matter, for you are to be Hux’s wife, and even if you wanted him, you couldn’t.

****  
A part of you enjoyed Hux’s attention. You had wished that it was Kylo’s, but Hux was turning out to not be all that bad.

You had kept your distance from Kylo; not once had you visited him since he was granted the new room closer to your bedchamber.

That night, you went to him.

You rasped against his door in soft knocks. He must be asleep, when you received no reply.

You open the door cautiously, and call out his name.

You find Kylo splayed on the bed. He looks weary even in his sleep. As you approach and call out his name, he rouses.

You can smell the alcohol on him as he is drunk and passed out. You frown.

You pull some of his hair to the side, out of his face, and Kylo grabs your hand. You still.

“You’re going to haunt me for the rest of my life, aren’t you?” He says through heavy lidded eyes.

You remain silent. You realize that he thinks he is dreaming.

“Shhh go back to sleep.” You lull to him.

“I don’t want him to have you. I should have been the one to kiss you, not him.” Kylo sounds anguished.

You manage to sooth him back into sleep. You retreat from his room and return to yours, pondering just how he knew that Hux had kissed you. He had to have been spying on the two of you.

****  
The very next night, you return to Kylo’s bedchamber. This time, he is awake. You gathered that he may not be too enthused, because you had spent the day with Hux, riding the countryside of Exeter.

Kylo is a little taken aback to see you at his door.

“I can’t sleep, may I visit with you?” You ask.

You had never went this long without talking to Kylo, apart from the five years that he was away at war. You couldn’t believe that you were able to mange this long, but it was killing you inside, and your time was running short. Hux had proposed that you postpone the wedding, until your father returned. He thought it was important that your father be present. 

Kylo is to stay with you until your wedding day, and then he is no longer needed. This postponement, buys you some time.

“Kylo, I’m sorry for the way I have been behaving.” You confess, first.

Unexpectedly, Kylo embraces you. You sink into his body as you feel his warmth, and you miss being close to him; his scent, the sound of his voice.

“Can I stay with you, tonight?” You ask, just like old times.

“What if your Lord, finds you here? He’ll kill us both; myself certainly.” Kylo replies.

“He won’t find us. I will return to my chamber, before dawn.”

You crawl into bed with Kylo. You wish it was something more that you would share with him tonight, but for now, you are lying close to him and that will have to do.

“Remember how I used to wake you, when I was little, and when I had a nightmare?” You say aloud.

Kylo chuckles. “Nearly every night.” He laments in jest.

Kylo is familiar, and that is is exactly what you need right now.

****  
Morning arrives, and a female servant knocks upon Kylo’s door. The two of you lay together deep in sleep, and the servant enters the bedchamber while seeing the future Mrs. Hux in bed with another man. You did not wake in time to return to your bedchamber, before being caught.


	7. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you enjoy making a fool out of me?”

When you stirred at the noise made by the chamber maid, it was too late. She exited the room quickly, before you had a chance to explain or buy her silence on the matter. Kylo remained unphased, and still asleep. You quickly slinked back into your bedchamber, and waited.

Isolda came to fetch you later that morning, informing you that Lord Hux wants to have a word with you.

You make your way to Hux’s library/study room, where you find him standing rigidly, looking out the window with his hands clasped behind his back.

“Do you enjoy making a fool out of me?”

Hux doesn’t give you time to settle as he begins his verbal assault.

“My Lord.”

“Shut up!” He bellows.

You still yourself. His commanding tone shook you, yet, you were growing angry inside.

“Of course you wanted him closer to you, so that you could conduct your liaisons with what you assumed would be secrecy? I guess you did not intend to ever get caught?”

“Please, my Lord.” Hux turns to stare at you, eyes ablaze.

He walks over to where you stand.

“Do you know how foolish you have made me look? An own servant finds my future wife in bed with another servant! And now, the entire manor knows the sordid story.”

“Maybe you should hire better help that minds their own damn business, and doesn’t engage in spreading false rumors and gossip! They know nothing of the truth!” You retort.

“It wasn’t what it looked like.” You added.

“What was it suppose to look like?” He sneers.

“It was Innocent. I went to Kylo, because I couldn’t sleep. Like old times. When I was a little girl, he would let me stay with him. Nothing happened between us.”

Hux turns on you. “How do you think it looks when a grown woman is found in the arms of a grown man in his bed? You’re no longer a little girl; don’t insult me.”

Tears start to fill your eyes.

“Are you really a virgin?” Hux hisses.

Before you could consider your actions, you slapped Hux across the face at his insinuation.

Your eyes widened along with his, after the act is performed.

“Surely you are not that naive, even if you are a virgin. Do you think he wants you in his bed just for a cuddle?” Hux presses on.

“Shut up!” You bellow at him. You turn, gathering the lower skirt of your dress as you run out of the library, in distress.

Hux is left reeling with the throbbing sting of your prior slap.

Next, Kylo is summoned to face Hux.

Isolda was made to fetch Kylo. When she brings him to the library, Isolda leaves to search for you.

“Did you fuck her?” Hux asks vehemently, wasting no time.

Kylo looks at Hux, remaining silent.

“Answer me!” Hux demands.

“Did you fuck my wife?” His blue eyes stare defiantly at Kylo’s brown eyes.

“She is not your wife, not yet.” Kylo aggravates.

“You cannot tell me that you can lay next to her all night, and remain a gentleman. She comes to you repeatedly, and you have ample opportunity to take her and you choose not to? Why?” Hux asks skeptically.

Silence permeates the library.

“Unless…yes, of course. You’re in love with her.” Hux’s eyes widen at his revelation, Kylo’s eyes dart toward the floor.

“You haven’t taken her, because you care for her. You’re in love with her.”

Kylo slowly raises his eyes to meet Hux’s as he no longer denies what Hux knows to be the truth.

“It must pain you to see her with me, to know that she is to become my wife.” Hux presses on. Kylo’s hands begin to ball into fists.

“You’re going to have to break her heart.” Hux issues.

Kylo’s eyes soften, his face now expressionless.

“If you do indeed love her, you will have to let her go. You must turn her against you, where she will not think twice to run to you, do you understand? I will not share my wife with another man.” Hux issues his threat as he presses past Kylo, leaving Kylo in the library to ponder the heavy burdensome implications of this talk.


	8. To Be The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You do not know what you are asking.” Kylo says softly.
> 
> “I’m not a child, Kylo!”

The encounter with Hux in the library, has left you shaken and enraged.  
You may have to become his wife, but you would be damned if you would give him the privilege of being your first.

Late that night, when you were sure that you wouldn’t be spied upon, you retreated to Kylo’s bedchamber.

Kylo was asleep, and you barricaded the door; locking it with the wooden crossbar. There would be no more follies on your part.

“Kylo.” You roused him from his sleep.

“Kylo, wake up.” You nudge him. Kylo stirs.

“What are you doing in here? Do you have a death wish?” He says, yawning.

“Kylo, I don’t care what Hux thinks. He doesn’t concern me.” Kylo sits up, looking quizzical at you.

“I need to speak to you… and I don’t know where to begin…”

You trail off. Frustrated with yourself, you grow a backbone and seize Kylo, kissing him, the way that he had saw Hux kissing you. Kylo does not deny you.

When you pull away, you search his eyes for any indication that he may have feelings for you.

“What are you doing?” Kylo asks.

You decided that it was now or never.

“Kylo… I don’t want Hux to be my first lover. I… I want you.” Kylo turns his head slightly, as if he heard you incorrectly.

“You have taught me nearly everything that I know… teach me how to love you, how to pleasure a man. Teach me how to make love.”

Kylo’s breathing falters. He could have came at those words, alone.

You reach to kiss Kylo, your lips brush against his as you dart your eyes at his, treading cautiously.

“You do not know what you are asking.” Kylo says softly.

“I’m not a child, Kylo!”

“Your first time should be with your husband.” He insists to you.

“I will not give Hux that pleasure. Not after today.”

“You’re just upset and you’re not thinking rationally.”

You sit back on the bed, and look at Kylo.

“I’m not worthy of you.” Kylo says to you.

You climb atop his lap, straddling him as you place your hands on his face and look him in the eyes.

“That is for me to judge and decide.”

You kiss Kylo, and he seizes your lips urgently with passion. You’re both out of breath when he puts a halt to anything further.

Kylo gathers the sheet around his growing erection to conceal it from you.

“You said you like kissing and touching, like this?” You state as your hands press against his chest and you kiss along his neck. Kylo closes his eyes, and he wants to melt into the bed.

His cock twitches when you suck against his neck. You are feeling bold and no longer shy. You were going to take what you wanted.

Your hand slid below the sheet, and you take his erect member into your hand. You wondered if it would feel as heavy as it looked, the time you spied on him, while he was naked at the river. It was difficult for your fingers to completely encompass his girth. You weren’t sure what to do, but as you watched Kylo’s face, his eyes closed, his breathing labored and you saw his lips tremble, you knew that you must be doing something right.

You ran your hand up his length, bringing your thumb to rest at his tip and rubbing him in gentle, languid circles. Kylo hisses subtly. You felt a faint drop of wetness at his tip and you smear the liquid bead with your thumb.

You got the notion of what it would be like to taste him. Is this something women do? It seemed natural to you, to desire to take him into your mouth. Kylo’s eyes remained closed, and so, you lowered yourself and placed your mouth around his cock. Kylo’s eyes shot open and he gasped. He watched as you slowly sink your mouth around his length.

The sheer girth caused a lot of pressure when you tried to suck; for Kylo it was exquisiteness, and he has not been with a woman in awhile, and was not going to last in the slightest.

The idea of you being so willing to take him in this manner, sent him over the edge. He quickly pushed you off of him and as you raise up, your hand is the recipient of his warm and sticky body fluid, released from his cock.

“Did I do something wrong?” You ask, in pure innocence. Kylo is panting.

“Is that suppose to happen?” Your next innocent question.

When Kylo regains composure, he assures you.

“You’ve done nothing wrong. And yes, that’s normal. You made me cum. It shouldn’t happen so fast, but it does when a man hasn’t… in awhile.” He tells you through labored breaths.

“Oh.” Is all you reply with.

“This is not the right time nor place. Go back to your bedchamber, before someone comes along.” Kylo says to you, softly.

“Are you mad at me?”

“No.” He says breathlessly.

You do as you are told, and you leave Kylo’s bedchamber.

Kylo is conflicted more than ever. He could not believe the composure he kept, after you so willingly offered yourself to him. He wanted to make love to you, but he also wanted to fuck you with wild abandonment. And Hux’s issued threat rang in his ears. He needed to turn you against him, and here you were - asking him to provide you with your first sexual experience.


	9. Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What happened last night, cannot happen again.” Kylo tells you as he looks around the courtyard, avoiding eye contact with you.

The next day, you and Kylo are in the courtyard. Hux is standing on his balcony, looking down upon the two of you.

Kylo leans in to whisper to you, aware that the two of you have an audience.

You try to kiss Kylo, but he keeps you at arm’s length. You are confused.

“What happened last night, cannot happen again.” Kylo tells you as he looks around the courtyard, avoiding eye contact with you.

You pull away from him.

“I don’t understand.”

Kylo wrestles with the vile feeling inside of him at what he is about to say. He must do this for Hux is watching, and for your sake; you have to keep your distance from him.

“I’m sorry if I have misled you. I do not share your feelings in that manner.”

It felt as though your heart had stopped beating, when you heard his words.

Your lips tremble as the shock of his words set in.

“Do not return to my bedchamber, do you understand?”

You couldn’t recall how long it had been since you last drew a breath. You felt faint. You broke away from Kylo and ran, and did not look back.

Hux was pleased by the sight playing out in the courtyard, before his eyes.

Kylo glances up at Hux, and Hux grins in approval.

You run to your bedchamber, and you collapse to the floor weeping in agony as Kylo’s words replay over and over; how he does not share nor return your feelings… that he does not love you.

You are inconsolable as Isolda hears your cries, and comes to your side.

Kylo hears your cries as he walks down the hall. He was having a change of heart, doubt was clouding his mind. He wanted badly to hold you in his arms and kiss the pain away that he had caused you, and to tell you that it was all a lie that he was being forced to tell under duress. It was too late.

Kylo retreats, before he is noticed.

****  
Later that day, Kylo is in the arena engaging in an intense swordplay with the stablehand. Kylo is unrelenting on the senior stablehand and there is no end in sight.

To make matters worse, Hux approaches. Both Kylo and Hux are shirtless.

Hux dismisses the stablehand, and takes his sword. Kylo’s eyes are alight with rage; rage and disgust for Hux and how he followed his orders to hurt you.

Kylo’s keen focus observes the anomaly on Hux’s right arm. He has a tattoo, it is his family’s crest, but there is a slash mark; an old wound ripped through the crest. Kylo almost falters when he notices it as Hux engages him in a duel.

Their match is intense. Neither man spare the other. You happen upon the scene when you were out taking a walk, and heard the ruckus. You watch as Kylo is merciless to Hux.

Before you arrived, Hux and Kylo were in a heated discussion.

“I see you have managed to deter her.” Hux says.

Kylo brings his sword against Hux, and Hux can barely stave him off.

“I trust she will not be making any more nightly visits to your bedchamber?” Hux grins arrogantly.

“Lord Hux!” You call his name. Hux is distracted momentarily by your call, and Kylo slices across Hux’s chest with his sword. It is a superficial wound, but you cry out and come rushing to Hux’s side.

“Kylo! How could you?” Kylo takes a few steps back; livid with rage, and you have never seen him this way.

You stand against Hux with your hand trying to quell his bleeding. Kylo throws down his sword and leaves. The sight of you coming to Hux’s aid, and playing into his charade only sickens Kylo, further.

This was not the first time that Kylo had slashed Hux's flesh. And now, Kylo realizes the grave mistake that he has made by complying to Hux’s demands.


	10. A World Turned Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As Hux kisses you, Kylo interrupts the moment by clearing his throat. Hux hadn’t exactly been discreet, with leaving his door open."

Kylo decides that he will confess everything, once he can get you alone. He will no longer play the pawn in Hux’s game.

Right now, you have escorted Hux back to his bedchamber. This is the first time that you have been in his personal bedchamber, and you are alone and vulnerable.

You help tend to Hux’s wound, cleansing it.

You were so focused on getting the bleeding to stop, that you hadn’t realized just exactly where you had been led to. And now, with the task completed, you find yourself alone with Hux.

He’s standing close to you, smiling.

“I hardly ever have you alone and to myself, like this.” His statement makes you blush.

Hux moves to kiss you. You’re still confused by the events of the night before. Here, you have Hux who can’t seem to keep his hands off of you, and Kylo, you thought that what you had done to him that night had pleased him, you even asked him if he was mad at you and he said that he wasn’t, and then the next day... he makes himself forbidden to you. You cannot trust in yourself to believe that what you are feeling, is real. If Kylo can turn on you instantly, so could Hux.

“My Lord.. please..” You stop Hux as his kissing trails from your mouth, down to your neck, and now, across your bust line of your gown.

“Enough with formalities, call me Hux. I’m practically your husband already.”

Hux is adamant about claiming you, even though there has been no ceremony.

****  
A page boy arrives at the manor, and seeks Kylo Ren. Kylo is summoned, and the page hands over a sealed note. Kylo instantly recognizes the wax seal’s insignia.

Kylo reads the note. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

****  
Back in Hux’s room…

Hux is sitting in a wide chair that mimics a throne of sorts. He beckons you to join him, gently pulling you down to sit on his lap. At first, you are hesitant, but Hux insists.

“We need to spend more time together, more intimate time. Don’t you agree? I do not want to be a stranger to you on our wedding night.” His words make your heart flutter for a moment.

Hux continues to kiss you, and caress you softly.

“When you cannot sleep at night, you can always come to me. You’re always welcome in my quarters.”

“Thank you, I will remember that.” The situation is becoming uncomfortable to you.

As Hux kisses you, Kylo interrupts the moment by clearing his throat. Hux hadn’t exactly been discreet, with leaving his door open.

Hux leers at Kylo. 

Kylo calls your name. “I need to speak with her. It is important.”

“I have nothing in which to say to you.” You state.

“You heard her.” Hux adds.

“Hux!” Kylo bellows as he displays the note delivered earlier. Hux instantly understands the meaning. You on the other hand, are oblivious.

You remove yourself from Hux’s lap as he stands, and walks over to Kylo to retrieve the note. Hux begins to read, and he stares into Kylo’s eyes.

Watching the two of them exchange looks in silence, worries you.

Kylo shook his head as him and Hux exchange a silent understanding of who was going to inform you of the news that the note contained. Kylo knew Hux wanted to deliver the news in his own twisted way, with the motive in mind to be the one who comforts you, afterwards.

“You need to go with Kylo.” Hux tells you. “Don’t fight this.” He adds.

You hesitate as you look between the two men.

“What is going on?” Your tone sounds urgent.

“We need to talk.” Kylo says as he gestures for the two of you to leave the room.

Kylo walks you out into the courtyard. There, Hux watches from his balcony as Kylo delivers the devastating news. Your father had perished while en route to France, via ship. There was a violent storm that tore the ship apart; there were no survivors.

“You lie!” You scream at Kylo, when you are told the news. 

Kylo lets you use him to vent your pain and anguish. You pound your fists against his chest in anger. He does not try to stop you. He fights back tears that want to match your own. When you extinguish your rage, you slide down his body onto your knees; clutching onto the ends of his shirt as you sob. Kylo joins you on the ground moments later as he holds you.

Hux is none too pleased by this display. Never mind that you were just told that your father has died; what Hux focused on was that you are now back in the arms of another man.


	11. Yes, Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have loved you from the first day that I had met you.”

Kylo remained with you the rest of the evening. At some point, he carried you back to your bedchamber. You were too distraught, too exhausted, from your grief to really be coherent. The only thing that you could remember is that Hux never came to check on your well being. It was Kylo that staid at your side, until you dismissed him. You laid in bed the remainder of the day, up into the night.

It was late, probably around midnight when you were awoken by Kylo. At first, you thought that you were dreaming. Never did you expect to see Kylo coming to you in the middle of the night. He doesn’t knock, but slips in quietly, so as not to draw any attention from the servants that may be wandering the halls, late at night.

Kylo inquires as to how you are doing. He tells you that you need to come with him, that it is urgent, and that he needs to talk to you alone... somewhere private. Kylo tells you to get dressed into your riding clothes, and to disguise yourself like a boy. The two of you can not be seen leaving together. He tells you that there is a horse waiting for you near the gates of the manor, and that you are to ride and meet him at the edge of the woods.

“Do you still trust me?” He searches your eyes as he asks you his question.

You nod.

Kylo repeats his instructions, and leaves you to change clothing.

You follow his words exactly, and at the edge of the woods, Kylo is awaiting you. From there, he leads you into the forest to a small cottage deep in the woods. It is used by the manor house when the nobles are out hunting and need to take refuge from the weather. You doubt that Hux has ever used the cottage or even knows of its existence. Kylo stumbled upon it while out wandering the property, when you first came to Hux’s manor.

Before you could reach the cottage, a rain storm ensues. You both are drenched. When you arrive, you quickly take refuge in the cottage. Kylo starts a fire in the fireplace.

“Why have you brought me here?” You turn to ask him.

Kylo gazes at the fire. There is so much that he wants to say to you, and he doesn’t know where to start. He feels a lot of shame for having hurt you.

“Well? You told me to never come to you, and here you are…”

“I lied.” Kylo interrupts.

You stare at him.

“I thought that I was protecting you. I thought… it was for your own well being, but I was wrong. And I did the one thing that I never wanted to do in my lifetime, and that is - I hurt you.”

Kylo looks at you as he confesses.

“I do love you.” He adds.

You see his brown eyes well with tears. You have to find a chair in order to quickly sit down. You have been assaulted with too many emotions in one day, and you are on the verge of collapsing.

Kylo moves to where you now sit, and he kneels before you; his eyes imploring.

“Hux is a traitor, and has committed treason. He tried to assassinate the king. I met him in the camp the day that there was a plot to kill the king. The king’s men were ambushed, and I was part of the secret guard to intercept the assassins. Hux belongs to The First Order, and they are trying to seize power over this country. I slashed Hux’s arm during a fight. He was wearing a helmet, but I remember the crest tattoo and would recognize it anywhere, it was Hux. When Hux and I were engaging with the swords, I realized it was him. It is not safe to be aligned with him. I cannot let you marry him.” Kylo confesses.

You are at a loss for words. You know that if Hux is capable of attempting the killing of the king of England, then he would have no problem to dispose of you, when he becomes tired of a wife.

“Kylo… Hux will never let me go. And now, with my father gone, I can not lay claim to my home because I am a woman, and there is no male heir. It will go to Hux! He can rightly seize it.” You try to fight back the tears.

“I’ve sent word to the court, informing them of Hux's treason. Anytime now, they will be arriving to take Hux to trial. We just need to buy some time for ourselves.”

“We can always run away.” You say to Kylo.

“Hux needs to be brought to trial. I will not run from a traitor.”

You move from the chair to go sit in front of the fire place, to warm yourself. 

“The manor should be rightfully yours.” You look at Kylo.

“No. You’re the rightful heir. The laws are archaic, but it should rightfully go to you.” He replies.

“You’ve been loyal to my father from day one. You do not deserve this treatment, either. My father trusted our lives to you. He always spoke highly of you. He regarded you as a son.” You tell Kylo.

Kylo sits down beside you, in front of the fire. The two of you share a moment of silence as you watch the glowing flames crackle and burn bright.

“Please say that you forgive me.” You hear Kylo softly say to you.

You turn to meet his eyes.

“I have loved you from the first day that I had met you.” He finally confesses. You’re rendered speechless.

Kylo leans in closer, unsure how to approach you. His lips barely brush against yours. You close your eyes as you feel their fullness firmly connect against yours. Kylo is slow to act, unsure of your emotional state. He knows your heart cannot take anymore crushing blows.

There’s no turning back now. For neither of you.

“When I returned after all those years, and I saw what a beautiful woman you had become, you left me breathless.” Kylo tells you in a whisper.

“There was not a single day of those five years, where I did not think about you.” He tells you as he caresses your hair with his fingers.

“I wanted to make love to you the night that you came to me. It nearly killed me to turn you away.” You hear the ache in his words.

“Then make love to me.” Your words spoken against his mouth as you kiss him.

“Are you still sure that it is me that you want?” Kylo sounds self conscious.

“Yes, Kylo. I’ve only ever wanted you, and you alone.”

Kylo just knows that he needs to be inside of you, for the wait has been too unbearably long.

He kisses you passionately. His body engulfs yours as he gently lowers you to the cottage floor. His large hands fumble with your wet clothing as he removes piece by piece, exposing your body to his loving gaze.

You feel self conscious under his eyes in the light of the fire. You wonder if your body pleases him; are your breasts too small? All of that fades away when you feel Kylo lower his body against yours, and he begins to worship you with his mouth. It seemed Kylo endeavored to leave not one square inch of your skin unmarked by his lips. He kissed you languidly, all over.

If there was no fire blazing, the heat from his body and mouth alone, would have warmed you sufficiently.

Kylo’s gaze was intoxicating. You fixated on his eyes as you felt him move along your body. He reassured you with little smiles. The first time he opened you up, penetrating you with one of his large fingers, you gasped as your hands seized his shoulders. Your eyes widened as you looked deeply into his for reassurance; your body quickly relaxing. He took his time preparing you, rubbing you. Kylo could have easily made you come to orgasm with just his fingers, but he felt that was not good enough. He wanted your first orgasm to come via him deep within you.

Kylo returned to kissing you, and you felt his cock pressing against your womanhood. You moved more urgently against him, telling him with your body that you wanted more.

He is softly panting against your neck, alternating between kissing and sucking on your skin, when you feel him take himself in hand as he slips himself inside of you.

You still upon his entry, your legs wound tightly around his waist. He looks down into your eyes. You could have never imagined that another person could make you feel this way. A little bit of pain and a whole lot of pleasure. 

The feel of him inside of you is incredible, and you lack better words to describe how fulfilling Kylo is, deep within your body. This would surely come to be a past time that you will crave over and over, and you were fearful that you will never be sated unless his cock is inside of you.

The warmth of the fire blazed against your bodies as the both of you created your own friction. Kylo started out thrusting slowly, allowing you to adjust to the intrusion of your body. When the discomfort subsided, Kylo picked up the pace,and moved against your body urgently.

You both reached your orgasm simultaneously, and it was epic for your first time. Your body shuddered underneath him as Kylo's cock and his tongue are both thrusting into each respective orifice simultaneously, in an almost greedy battle of dominance of which would bring you the most pleasure, via your mouth or your cunt.

You felt the warm, stickiness of Kylo's cum trickling down the upper most part of your inner thighs, when Kylo withdrew from you. You whimpered subtly, when Kylo removed himself from your body. You almost equated that loss to when he made you to believe that he didn’t love you; feeling so empty, so hollow. 

This sexual pleasure is fleeting, and you moaned from that sorrow. You wanted to be suspended on the indefinite waves of your orgasm, you wish that you and Kylo could lie entwined all day, with his cock swollen inside of you, filling you with his life’s essence… for that would be true heaven in your eyes.

You were not sure how you would ever live without this man in your life; if he was ever to be taken away from you.


	12. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You pant against each others mouths. You stare longing into his warm eyes as your hand caresses his angular jawline. No words are spoken, but you say ‘I love you’ in many ways; with your eyes, the soft touches of your skin, with your mouths. Words are unnecessary. You prefer to be shown rather than told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter of smut. I wanted to write more and move the story along, but I had a family member who had to go into the hospital yesterday, so I haven't had time to write like I normally would. This will have to suffice in the meantime :o)

Kylo took you twice more, before dawn approached. You quickly learned that he preferred to dominate. 

The fire had died out, and Kylo woke to restart the fire. You immediately stirred when you felt Kylo’s body removed from yours. You turned onto your side to watch him restart the fire. When Kylo went to rejoin you, by your side, he was pleasantly surprised to see you awake. He gives you a warm smile as he re-positions himself, nestled beside you.

Kylo gently kisses down the side of your neck. He caresses you, and feels content to leave it at that. You feel his growing desire urgently pressing against your backside, and you are growing impatient. You eagerly wish to have a repeated experience from earlier. You wanted Kylo back inside of your body.

"Can we..." you ask, feeling a little embarrassed to complete your question.

"Yes, of course." He says, with a smile

"I just thought that you would be too sore, so soon." Kylo says to you, with concern in his voice.

You were sore, and you ached, but that wasn't going to stop you. Any discomfort from your prior union, was worth enduring. You told yourself that the more that you copulated with Kylo, the easier your body would come to accept him with ease.

Kylo pinned you to the floor, gently, with his body as one of his arms held yours in place above your head, and his other free hand held at your waist, lifting you up subtly, so that he may push himself inside of you. His hands now held you down once he was inside of you, and his fingers laced within yours. Kylo rocked against you softly; his stomach and hips undulating against yours.

His eyes were closed, and his breathing was turning heavy. You could not take your eyes off of him as you watched him in the glow of the fire's light; how beautiful he is.

Kylo was gentle with your body, and there was nothing urgent in his pacing. His orgasm took time, and there was only a little spurt of cum. You surmised that it was because of your earlier coupling, for it felt like he filled you with every drop contained within his body and there would be no more to spare.

Kylo brought you to orgasm, with his fingers. You felt him smear his cum around your clit as he laid behind you, pressed tightly against your body; his cock already spent, but he was not going to deny you. 

It felt intoxicating, and the third time Kylo took you, it was before dawn broke. You knew your time together had come to an end, and that you would have to return to the manor, and pretend to be betrothed to a man that you would never love.

You would not think about that right now. All that mattered was you and Kylo.

You were feeling bold, and you initiated. Kylo’s body seemed to always be dominating yours, but not this time. This time, you decided that you would take the lead. You straddled Kylo, and ran your hands up and down his chest, feeling every inch of his muscles. It was hard to believe that you had lain against this man almost every night, when you were just a young girl. Although those feelings and thoughts where not present at the time.

You leaned into Kylo to take him by mouth. When you sat back up, Kylo looked at you as if you were some angelic vision come before him as if to deliver him, and offer him salvation through your love and through your body.

His cock was nestled cozily between your thighs. Kylo's hands caressed your breasts. You closed your eyes as your flesh was seized, and a single shiver ran along your spine by how sensual his hands touched you and worked your body with expert stroking.  

"Ride me" Kylo whispers as he looks up into your eyes; Kylo’s eyes glazed over in lust. You would NEVER deny this man.

He holds his cock steady as his other hand holds you by your waist, and guides you as your cunt sinks down to the hilt. Kylo had never felt this deep within you as he did in this position.

An amusing thought crossed your mind as you akin this action to a sword being sheathed.

Kylo stilled beneath you while allowing you time to adjust, because, would you ever really get used to a man this size? No matter how many times you fucked him?

This time, Kylo’s need is urgent and he grows a little impatient. The both of you know this will be the last time (at least for a while) that you can join together, before returning to the manor.

Kylo bucks up into you, and your mouth falls open to a perfect ‘o’ shape as a moan escapes. This thrust is sharp and a little different, than when he is on top. You were not sure that if Kylo were to get rougher, if you could withstand it. This was Kylo being gentle, and it already stole your breath; how would it feel and what could he do to your body, if he lost control of himself?

You rocked your body and were performing undulations, and Kylo matched your pace. His hands tightly wound around on your hips as if you were in some danger of being thrown from his body; he possessively held you down onto him. He wanted to be as deep inside of you as he possibly could be.

Your breasts bounced as you ride him with wild abandonment. You love this position; love how deep he feels while you're being impaled straight up on his cock.

You lean back as your hands clutch the tops of his thighs. Kylo’s fingers are rubbing your clit in circular waves as you both climax together.

Kylo rises up quickly to meet you and hold you in his arms as you ride the end of your orgasms. Your cunt clenches around him, and he already found you super tight to begin with. For him, it felt like you were trying to milk all of his seed from his cock.

You pant against each others mouths, each others warm breath colliding. You stare longingly into his brown eyes as your hand caresses his angular jawline. No words are spoken, but you say ‘I love you’ in many ways; with your eyes, with the soft touches of your skin, with your mouths. Words are unnecessary. You prefer to be shown rather than told.

For you, your clit throbbed and ached in a pleasurable way as your muscles contracted around his cock. Goddamn how you never wanted this feeling to end, and why was it so fleeting when it was the most fantastic feeling of your life? You quickly determined that if you ever had to, you would beg him to give you this experience, nightly. 

After your lovemaking session was over, Kylo managed to locate a water pitcher with water, and a piece of fabric to use as a cloth, and you watched as he cleaned his now flaccid cock; removing the evidence of your union.

Kylo brought a wet cloth over to you; he was intending to clean you, but you declined. You told him not right now that you were sore, and needed to just lay there for a bit longer. This was partially a lie. You were sore, indeed; you had straddled him and rode him as if he was some wild stallion that was in need of breaking. But the truth was, you just wanted to retain a part of him, nestled between your thighs. You wanted to continue to feel him. 

Under the blanket that Kylo had found prior, and had laid upon your body, your fingers traced his cum into your skin. Your clit still sensitive, you secretly rubbed his essence against it, feeling the tingling sensation your actions caused. Every time Kylo came inside of you, you felt like it was a gift that he was giving you. A part of him would remain in your body, even when he had to physically remove himself, and this, you were not so quick and keen on departing with.

****  
You arrived back at the manor, before the fullness of dawn's light could approach. As far as you were aware, you were not seen by anyone, so your secret rendezvous with Kylo was just that - a secret.

When you returned to your bedchamber, Isolda arrived a few minutes later. That was close. You pretended that you had just awoke, and you told Isolda to draw you a bath. It pained you to wash Kylo’s scent from your body, but you must not leave any trace evidence.

The rest of your day was a bit of torture for you. Lord Hux had requested you, to go on one of those boring rides of the countryside of Exeter.

Kylo was the only thing that you could think of. When Hux held you tightly while riding, you closed your eyes and thought of Kylo holding you by your waist.

Kylo was pained to see you ride off with Hux. He knew you did not love the Lord, but seeing you in another man’s arms, and of all men - Hux, brought out levels of jealousy that he had never experienced before. Plus, he worried for your safety. Hux could not protect you like Kylo would. And Kylo did not trust Hux to remain a gentleman in your company.

Hux had no right to even look at you, let alone put his hands upon you, Kylo thought.

After you had returned from the ride in the countryside, you excused yourself from dinner that night; feigning to be too tired and for a lack of appetite and that the heat of the day had gotten to you. Hux, of course, was disappointed, but he seemed to buy your act.

You on the other hand… as soon as you knew the manor was ‘sleeping,’ you slipped off to Kylo’s bedchamber.

You found Kylo, still awake; his mind preoccupied with thoughts of you, and it made him restless. Kylo was leaning against the stone window in his bedchamber, looking out at the full moon that hung so full and bright. It was a beautiful sight when you entered his room. The light of the full moon casting its rays through the window, where Kylo stood, illuminating him in a soft, silvery glow.

Kylo stood there, shirtless, wearing only a pair of black linen pants that clung to his legs.

You just had to see Kylo. Your mind, body, and more importantly - your soul, craved him. Your heart truly ached when you could not see him.

You latched his door with the crossbar, and you walked over to him. You kissed Kylo with passion, before you dropped down onto your knees. You wanted him in your mouth, so badly. Kylo was astounded by your actions. It was totally unexpected, and he certainly welcomed your giving spirit.

You carefully removed his cock from the confinement of his pants; treating it as if it was some kind of priceless object that had to be handled with the utmost care.

His cock finished hardening in your hand. Kylo hissed when your tongue was first to seize the tip of his cock. Your warm, wet, mouth enveloped his length. Kylo took deep breaths as he leaned his head back. He stood there with one hand gripping the stone ledge of the window, and his other free hand tangled up in your hair as he encouraged you to continue your worshiping of his cock.

You wanted to taste, and to feel his cum inside of your mouth. You sucked him languidly, alternating with pumping the length of his cock that wasn’t sheathed inside of your mouth. Your tongue licked in circles around his opening and Kylo moaned, and his cock twitched in your mouth at this action.

At some point, Kylo took himself in hand as you continued to suckle on his tip as he ran his hand along his length.

“I’m…I’m going to…” He pants as his free hand tries to pull your head back, and off his cock. With him still in your mouth, you clearly decry “no.” Strong enough for him to understand even with his cock stuffed within your mouth.

This is enough to send Kylo over the edge. Your reply hummed, sending a pleasurable vibration through the length of his dick.

Warm spurts coat the back of your throat. It tickles the back of your throat as it slides down. You take care not to spill one drop of Kylo.

Kylo’s chest is heaving as he looks down at you with worshipful eyes; you glance upward meeting his eyes as you both feel the remainder of his cum spurt into your mouth. 

A tiny, wicked part of you, thought it would be wonderful if Lord Hux could walk in right now and see you down on your knees with Kylo’s cock in your mouth as you drank him down. You wanted to see the ginger man grow even more pallid, in disgust, then rage, then jealousy… that you would never take him in the way that you are taking Kylo, in that moment.

****  
You use to slip into Kylo’s room at night, when you had bad dreams or when you couldn’t sleep as a little girl. Now that you are grown - add sexual cravings to the list. Kylo has always been there for you in some form of capacity. He is your protector, your teacher, and now - lover.


	13. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “These blue eyes are not blind. I know you have feelings for him.” Your mouth subtly falls open, you cannot control your reaction at being exposed.

Now that your father has passed, Hux didn't want to waste any time going forth with the ceremony. You found yourself in a precarious situation. It was harder to dodge Hux as he trailed you like a noble on a fox hunt.

Hux had summoned you to his bedchamber, that afternoon. 

“In two days time, we are going to hold a celebration before our marriage commences. I want to see how envious the nobles of the land become when they see you, my beautiful wife.

You force yourself to smile at his statement.

Hux has you gently pinned against the wall, with his body. “My darling, is everything alright? Do you not wish to marry me?” Hux senses your hesitation on the matter.

“My Lord…forgive me… but it is all too soon. I am still grieving for my father.” You lament, and hope that Hux shows mercy at your sentiment.

“Celebrate his life, at this gathering.” He tries to be polite as he moves to kiss along your neck. You turn your head to the side, with him thinking that you are granting him access, but you turn your head out of disgust, and to close your eyes and look away from this man; a man that is not Kylo.

“The sooner that we are married, the quicker it will be that I inherit your father’s land, and I will return it to you.”

You look at Hux, trying to discern if his words are believable.

“I know that you must be concerned, about losing your home.” He adds

“Please, bring Freyja to me. Let her become my maid servant, like Isolda.” You ask of Hux.

“When you are my wife, your every wish will be granted; but only - as my wife.” Hux says to you, while looking in your eyes and stressing the point that only when you are his wife will you have what you want.

Your body stills. His words make you cold, for they are his ultimatum. 

“I will even let your precious guard, stay.” You look at Hux.

“These blue eyes are not blind. I know you have feelings for him.” Your mouth subtly falls open, you cannot control your reaction at being exposed.

Quickly, you try to steer the conversation. “My Lord, it offends me that you would suggest...”

“It offends me that my betrothed has feelings for another man, other than myself.” He counters.

“I’m marrying you, Lord Hux. To my husband I will always be loyal and faithful.” You hope that he buys your lie.

Hux grins. “That remains to be seen.”

Hux is kissing and caressing you with more fervor, and he is pressed tightly against you; you feel how hard he has become. It is not comparable to Kylo. That much, you can ascertain just from the feel of his bulge.

“It is driving me mad; how I want you so much. You need to be mine, already.” He hisses against your ear. His hands are holding you steady at your waist as he subtly thrusts his cock against you.

“On our wedding night, I am going to make you forget everything that you have ever felt for that guard.” His words come heatedly against your skin.

“Lord Hux, please!” You try to push him away from you, in haste, while looking dejected.

“I do so hope that you will not act a prude on our wedding night.”

It happened. You had slapped Hux across the face.

Your eyes widened, for fear set in. How would he retaliate?

Hux stares at you with his cold blue eyes. “I’m going to love breaking your spirit.” He sneers.

You seized the opportunity to flee his bedchamber.

****

You spent the rest of the evening with Isolda. You couldn’t face Kylo, not after that encounter with Hux. You knew Hux had spies within his servants, but you also knew if Hux had known about your liaison with Kylo, in the woods, that he would have already attempted murder by now, so your secret was still fairly safe at this point.

You needed time to think. Kylo had told you that he sent word to the king’s court about Hux’s treason, and that the two of you just needed to buy some time, until they come to arrest Hux.

At one point, you thought about telling Kylo that the two of you should just flee. Either way, you were going to lose your home, and at least at this route, Kylo would be with you, and you knew that he would take care of you.

This was the main purpose that your father had hired Kylo for - to look after you. Your father was away more times than you could count, tending to business matters. He was busy, but you knew the secret truth. Your father couldn’t bear to stay in the home where he had shared with your mother; not after her passing. Too many memories haunted him.

It was just you and Kylo, most of the time. He took care of the manor’s affairs and kept you in check. Most of your days were spent traipsing through the apple orchard behind the manor as you made Kylo play numerous games of hide and seek, with you. Kylo taught you how to ride a horse, and when you were older, he showed you how to fight and to defend yourself.

You reminisced about the day that Kylo let you wield an actual sword, instead of the wooden training sword. And what did you do? You managed to slice the blade across his belly. It was a superficial wound, non-life threatening. But you might as well had stabbed him as you screamed in terror, at what you had done. The thing about it, was, you were so good in your fighting technique, that you got the upper hand of Kylo Ren.

You realized now, that this is why you hesitate; like with the marauder in the woods, and why Kylo was distraught that you could not defend yourself. He knew what you were capable of. But you, you could not shake how it felt when you saw what you had done to Kylo with that weapon, and so, subconsciously, you put up a barrier to keep yourself from having to experience something like that, ever again.

Kylo still has the scar on his stomach, where you cut him with your blade. He was proud of you, but you felt absolutely horrible. And you feared what your father would say or how he may punish you. It was an honest accident, of course, but like Kylo - it scarred you for life; just in another way.

****  
You returned to your bedchamber late that night. Isolda had sensed your disdain after the encounter with Hux, so the two of you spent some time engaging in ‘girl talk’ to try and ease your mind.

When you closed, and latched your bedchamber door, you were gently seized with a large hand placed across your mouth. You tried to shriek, until you realized it was Kylo.

“Shhh-shhh” He whispers in your ear.

“You frightened me!” You decry when he released his hold from your mouth.

“I’m sorry.” He offers.

Kylo wastes no time. Like Hux, he has you pinned against the wall, but this time, this is the man that you want to be helpless under.

Kylo begins to kiss you, following the trail (unbeknownst to him) where Hux had previously kissed you. Kylo pulls away from you to look you in the eye.

“I can smell his scent all over you.” Kylo subtly snarls.

“Come.” His one word command, issued to you.

Kylo leads you over to the partition screen in the corner of your bedchamber. Behind the cloth covered screen, sits your bathing tub. It is fashioned like an oak barrel, only, oblong in shape. There is no fire to warm the bath water, but the water in the cauldron is room temperature, and it is already warm outside, so the water would not be displeasing against the skin. Kylo hoists the heavy cauldron that holds the water for the bath, and pours it into the wooden tub.

Next, Kylo turns you around, and proceeds to help you relieve your body of its gown.

Kylo wants no trace of Hux, left on your body.

Kylo steps into the tub after removing his pants, and already, it is cramped. In order for you to remotely fit, you must straddle Kylo.

Kylo only poured enough water to splash onto your bodies.

There wasn’t time to engage in proper bath, this late at night.

Kylo uses his hands to wash you, scooping up and pouring the water from his hand, down and against your skin. He takes the glass vial of oil that sits near the tub, and he adds it to the water. Its perfumed scent is floral. It is an oil produced in a foreign land, and something only the nobles and society’s elite can obtain.

This moment shared, is pure bliss to your heart. You’re in Kylo’s lap, with your skin glistening from the perfumed water as your lips collide against one another.

His cock is jutting snugly between your thighs, in the position in which you have to straddle him. Kylo’s hands massage your breasts with care. Your nipples are hard from the air of the room hitting the water on your skin, making them chill, and now, Kylo’s warm breath as he takes one, then the other, into his mouth to suckle on them. Your fingers run through his dark and damp hair as he sucks on your tits.

Catching you off guard, Kylo suddenly rises up with you locked into his arms, and your legs secured around his waist. He steps out of the tub, and he carries you to the bed.

Kylo releases you when he reaches the edge of the bed, and tells you to turn around. This is something different, and you are elated at the anticipation of what is to come.

“Get on your hands and knees.” Kylo instructs you. You momentarily hesitate.

You position yourself as he requested, while remaining at the edge of the bed.

“Tonight, I am going to fuck you.” You hear the lust in is voice, and your body trembles with anticipation.

You instantly still yourself, while you continue to look forward, awaiting his next move or command. Kylo has never spoke to you in such a rough tone or used such a word around you. You are growing wet, and your cunt is already longing to clench his cock.

“Tell me if I hurt you, or if it becomes too much.” Kylo says as he is leaning over your back, whispering into your ear.

He gives you no warning, and there is no time to prepare. Kylo enters you in full, in one single thrust. You cry out at the intrusion; although not loud enough to cause alarm or draw attention to any potential roamers in the hall.

Kylo is unrelenting as he thrusts into you, rocking your body forward; tits bouncing against the shock waves of his thrusting. Your fingers grip into the bedding as if it will give you some kind of leverage against the force of his body slamming over and over, into yours... as his fingers grip onto your hips as he continues his thrusting.

Kylo is grunting and making salacious noises, sounds that you had never heard from him, before. He is vigorous, and you’re instantly in love with this side of him. You had loved and appreciated how he was gentle and caring with your body, up to this point and that was because you were inexperienced. It was obvious to you that he is a man that needs and craves more ardent adventures.

Tonight was about Kylo, taking what he wanted. He gave you so much pleasure before, and now, he just needed his own release on his own terms.

He pounded your cunt, and your arms and legs were undeniably sore and fatigued trying to brace against the force of his body rocking against you, but you wanted this, and you would not complain. You were just going to have to toughen your body’s resolve, because you wanted to be fucked thoroughly by Kylo.

When Kylo came, his sensual moan was unlike any sound that you had ever heard before. Your cunt clenched around his cock, hard, as if the action would prolong the sound coming from his mouth.

You were going to need another bath, from all of the sweat that accumulated from this act. Kylo did not ease up, not once. From the moment that he entered you, he thrust with wild abandon.

You collapsed onto the bed when he removed himself. His breathing heavy and deep, with panting. You felt his sweat glistening body curl around yours as he lay beside you.

"Are you alright?” He asks, his words hot and heavy against your ear as he continues to pant, and catch his breath.

You nod.

“I’m sorry... I tried not to lose control and hurt you.” Kylo says.

“I enjoyed it, Kylo. I like that side of you. You don’t always have to be gentle with me, I’m not going to shatter like glass.” You say as you turn to face him, giving him a sated smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama and high tension will ensue in the next chapter as the celebration begins, and Hux has nefarious plans put into motion. I'm thinking that there will only be two more chapters, and this will reach its conclusion. Let's see.


	14. What Is There To Really Celebrate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck! You never listen!” Kylo’s words are harsh as they are growled at you. You laugh at the absurdity of this situation, that you found yourself in.

You and Isolda, are sitting in the courtyard. Kylo hovers nearby, within earshot. Isolda excuses herself, when she sees Lord Hux approaching the two of you. Isolda quickly performs a curtsy, and excuses herself as she passes Lord Hux.

“May I speak with you?” Hux asks.

“Yes, my Lord.”

Kylo is now in your line of sight; standing at a distance, away from Hux’s view.

“I must apologize, in regards to how I treated you, yesterday.”

Kylo’s head perks up as he focuses more intently on the two of you.

“My Lord...”

“I had too much to drink that day, and I was rough with you.”

Kylo’s eyes narrow as he looks at you.

“Think nothing of it, my Lord. You did not hurt me, it was only words.”

“Words can hurt just as much as a physical confrontation.” He adds.

This entire situation is making you uncomfortable. You had not told Kylo what had transpired between you and Hux, and now, Kylo’s words replay in your mind - ‘I can smell his scent all over you.’ Kylo would be questioning you after this, you are certain.

Hux moves closer, and over his shoulder, you watch Kylo look away.

“Say that you forgive me?” Hux asks as his mouth is close to yours, while awaiting a kiss.

You knew this was a show on his part. Hux knew Kylo could hear, could see the two of you engaging, and you were going to have to play along, and make your lies as believable as possible.

“Yes, of course. You are my husband, and a wife should be forgiving of her husband’s transgressions.” You state, making sure your words were heard by everyone present. Hux clearly believes you, and is elated by the smile that he gives, in that you have acknowledged him as your husband and not, husband-to-be, for the first time.

You saw Kylo glance at you; the hurt in his eyes. You both knew the words that you speak are outright lies, but nonetheless, it still hurts because of the love that you hold for one another. You must lie to protect Kylo, and you would make damn sure that those lies, only sounded true.

“I have chosen a gown for you, in which to wear at tomorrow’s celebration. I hope it pleases you.” Hux was testing you. You know by now that Hux likes the domination game, for he wants an obedient and meek wife.

“Thank you, my Lord. That is very considerate of you. A husband knows what his wife truly needs, and I am confident and trust in your abilities, to render me as such.

You watch as Kylo rolls his eyes. You knew that you were believable as Kylo’s reaction tells you this. He knows you far too well to engage in such hogwash. You are not the submissive type, at least, not when you are standing upright. Since when would you ever, apart from your father, listen to or accept any man’s orders and actions? Lord knows you never obeyed Kylo, when you were younger. It was always your way or hell to pay.

“I look forward to tomorrow night. It won’t be long until we are man and wife.” Hux leans in to kiss you. Kylo, doing the best that he can so as not to storm over to where Hux stands, and beat the shit out of him.

Hux departs without even acknowledging Kylo’s presence. Isolda returns to your side, and Kylo makes haste to the stables. Kylo is going for a long ride to clear his mind, and quell his temper that is now raging within him.

****  
That night, Kylo comes to you as you were certain that he would. He wastes no time.

“Did he hurt you?” Kylo demands as his hands grip your forearms.

“Tell me.” He commands.

“No.”

“Would you lie for him?” He accuses you.

“What?” You shoot him a glare.

“You know this is all a facade. I have to make him believe, Kylo!”

Kylo shakes his head, he is frustrated.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I can’t clear these images of him touching you, of him being pressed against your body…I want to kill him!” Kylo growls.

You put your arms around Kylo, your head now pressed against his firm chest.

“I will not allow Hux to have access to my body. Not the way that I give myself to you.” You state as you look up into Kylo’s eyes.

“He hasn’t hit you, has he?”

“Kylo! And no. But I have hit him, twice.” You spoke with a hint of pride in your tone. Kylo smirks.

“When will the king’s men come for Hux?” You ask Kylo.

“Soon, I hope.”

“I cannot marry Hux, Kylo. He will never release me, and he’s already holding my home and future happiness, hostage.”

“What?”

“He told me that, only as his wife will my every wish be granted, but only - as his wife.”

“I could murder him, on your wedding night.”

“Kylo!” You exclaim.

“He’s already going to die for his treason.” Kylo adds.

“It would give me great satisfaction to know that he died by my hands.”

Kylo now eyes the gown that Hux chose for you to wear at the celebration, tomorrow night. It is splayed across a chair.

“You would never let any man tell you what to do, let alone, tell you what to wear.”

You smirk at his comment. 

“I’m whole heartily surprised that you would even play along as strong-willed as you are. You’re showing great restraint.” Kylo says to you.

“My resolve is because of my love for you. I do not wish to give Hux any reason to target you further.”

Kylo’s eyes soften as he pulls you into his arms and kisses you languidly, savoring your mouth against his. Kylo is going to have to follow your lead, in this respect.

There was no time tonight, to engage in any physical pleasures. It pained you to have Kylo leave your bedchamber, aroused. It felt cruel to send him away with his dick so hard. There were too many people flittering around the manor, due to the upcoming celebration. 

You were already taking a grave chance of being caught, just entering and exiting your bedchamber, so you had decided to forgo the temptation that is Kylo Ren.

****  
The gown that Hux chose for you, is emerald green color. It was imported and expensive, this much you knew. It was Hux being pompous for the nobility to see. You knew that this night would entail you being at Hux’s side, nearly a constant. Kylo circled around the room, keeping his eye on you as Hux ushered you around, to greet the crowd of the elite.

You found the green gown suffocating. It was heavy, and the weather was already sweltering, add this to the mix, and you felt like you were sitting in a fire pit.

When you could, you would steal glances at Kylo. He was clad all in black and you secretly thought - very fetching and fuckable.

Hux returns to your side, and beckons you to engage in a dance with him. You hear the swelling of lutes beginning to play. You hearken back to the time that Kylo tried to teach you to dance, when you were 11. Despite Kylo’s large size, he moved quite gracefully. You on the other hand, were atrocious. Just as you had with Kylo, you stepped on Lord Hux’s toes one too many times.

“Are you not versed in courtly dance?”

“I’m sorry my Lord, there are some things in which I never learned to excel in. Perhaps if you asks another to engage with you?”

Hux wasn’t too enthused by this confession. However, to save face in front of his haughty audience (because Lord Hux was concerned about appearances), he beckoned another noblewoman to dance with him. This bought you some breathing room.

Unless Hux was out of the room, you could not engage with Kylo, for Hux would surely train his eyes on your whereabouts and no doubt why the chose the vibrant colored gown, so as he could easily eye spy you from across the room.

Hux had excused himself from your company, when a male servant came to fetch him. Curious, you followed them while lagging behind, unnoticed. Hux entered into the hallway, where he met with two men. You stood near the door, eavesdropping. While you listened to the men talk, your eyes honed in on Kylo; he was engaged in a talk with Isolda, the only other servant and person that he knew out of the entirety of this celebration.

“The guard is the tall one dressed in black, with the long dark hair. He is standing over there with the maid servant.” You hear Hux instruct these men.

You quickly scurry off, away from the door as you hear the men about to reenter the room.

Your heart is racing, and you must get to Kylo. What is Hux planning?

“Be quick about it” Hux adds, as the men return to the gathering as they disperse in their own separate ways, upon entering the room.

Hux instantly locates you.

As he approaches you, you are looking past him, trying to search for the two men that he was talking to.

“Is something the matter?”

“I’m not feeling so well. This dress, it is too hot.”

Hux is now crowding you with his body.

“Would you please get me something to drink? I must sit down.”

Hux nods as he leaves your side. You watch him walk over to the far side of the room.

You quickly make your way over to Kylo and Isolda. Isolda passes you, first, giving you a curtsy and a smile.

But before you can reach Kylo, you see one of the two men as they are swiftly approaching him and Kylo is unaware. You notice that in this man’s hand, he holds a small dagger. You realize Hux had ordered Kylo’s assassination.

You clamor towards Kylo as you fight to intercept this assailant, you shove your body between Kylo and the dagger wielding attacker, and you take the hit.

Everything comes to a standstill, no more do you hear of the lutes playing, the guests chatting. 

“Kylo.” Is all you manage to say as your body crumbles to the floor.

Kylo catches you in his arms as he sees the dagger wedged into the lower part of your stomach; coincidentally, your stab wound ended up in the same exact area where you had cut Kylo on his stomach,with your sword.

“Kylo lowers you to the floor and his eyes are wide in panic.

“Hux. It is Hux. He ordered him to kill you.” You manage to tell Kylo.

The assassin fled, and Hux is no where to be found.

You reach for the dagger, and Kylo seizes your hand.

“No, don’t! If you remove it, you could bleed to death.”

“Either way I am dying, and I don’t want to die with this blade in me.”

“Shut up!” Kylo bellows at you. He is trembling with fear as he feels helpless.

Kylo calls out for someone to get a physician.

The crowd had dispersed after the incident.

It is pretty much the two of you, alone.

“I guess this is my penance for cutting you with that damn sword.” Your jest makes Kylo exhale loudly. You see tears in Kylo’s eyes, and you begin to worry that you may just not survive this, and that he knows something that you are unsure of, just yet.

Hux enters the room, looking frantic. He sees you on the floor in Kylo’s arms, the crimson bloodstain that is growing across your green gown.

“What happened?!” Hux demands.

You look at Kylo and subtly shake your head, you don’t want Hux to know that you had informed Kylo of his plan, because Hux is sure to complete it one way or another.

“She was coming to talk to Isolda, Isolda was standing by me, and then there was this man upon us, it happened so suddenly and she stood in between me and the attacker.” Kylo tells his lie.

“Where is that fucking physician?” Kylo bellows.

Hux turns away from the two of you. He is frantic, he did not plan for this to happen, it was Kylo that was suppose to suffer, not you.

You go against Kylo’s orders, and you pull the dagger out of your stomach in one swift motion. You cry out in pain.

“What have you done?” Kylo is frantic as his hands are covered in your blood as he presses against the wound, the wound that could very well cause you to bleed to death. 

“Fuck! You never listen!” Kylo’s words are harsh as they are growled at you. You laugh at the absurdity of this situation, that you found yourself in.

Kylo doesn’t care that Hux is in the room, he leans down to kiss you as he whispers that he loves you.

“I love you, Kylo” You say for his ears only. “I would do it all over again, if I had to. If it meant saving you.”

Your eyes start to flutter, you are having trouble keeping them open.

“Don’t close your eyes.” Kylo says. 

“Do you hear me? Don’t you dare close them!” Kylo is cradling you in his arms, his hand continues to try and quell the bleeding as he applies pressure against the stab wound. His body is trembling, and his word is falling apart, and you didn’t have the decency to even listen. You never obeyed, not even Kylo.

You were content that if you were dying, that Kylo’s face was the last image that you would see as you depart this world, and the last coherent words that you could recall and that you would take with you was Kylo’s “I love you.”


	15. Where Loyalties Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you 'rested' from your injury, you were locked in a mental battle within yourself as you skirted between life and death; walking in limbo. You told yourself that no man was ever going to cause you this much grief, and that you were taking control of your destiny, if you survived.

Kylo staid by your side, guarding your listless body with a possessiveness that no one dare challenge. You slept for four days straight

Hux tried to enter his own bed chamber, (which is where your body was carted off to) and the look that Kylo shot him, made him quickly turn around.

Kylo did not care for retribution against Hux at the moment; not for himself, and not now. Your outcome, whether you lived or died, would determine the level of severity in terms of torture that Kylo would inflict upon Hux.

Kylo held your hand as he sat bedside. He would softly talk to you, begging you to return to him. He had always been the one to take care of you, but right now, he needed you more. 

Kylo would share his memories of you when you were little, and how much trouble you would give him, and through all your stubbornness - he loved you like no other.

Four days had passed when you finally opened your eyes. When you first became coherent, you noticed Kylo slumped over the side of the bed. His arm is resting protectively across your waist. You blinked a few times, thinking that you were seeing a stranger. Kylo had facial hair; something you had never seen him with, before.

Kylo stirred when he felt you move, and heard you wincing from the stiffness and aches in your body.

Kylo instantly perked up; eyes shot open wide, and a smile that could warm you for days spread across his mouth.

Kylo looked strange, sporting the short stubble on his face. You instantly decided that you didn't like it, but you remained silent.

Kylo was elated at your awakening, and he was kissing you and forgetting himself.

You winced loudly, and Kylo quickly moved away from you.

"I'm not dead, after all?" Your first conscious words.

"I would never allow it." Kylo retorts.

While you 'rested' from your injury, you were locked in a mental battle within yourself as you skirted between life and death, walking in limbo. You told yourself that no man was ever going to cause you this much grief, and that you were taking control of your destiny if you survived.

"I want to see Isolda". Kylo was a little taken aback that you were so quick to ask for someone else, so soon, and not oblige him for staying at your side. After all, when you thought that you were dying you professed all those loving sentiments; wouldn't you want Kylo at your side?

Kylo returns with Isolda. You dismissed Kylo from your room, and he was in a state of dejection.

"My Lady! You gave us all a dreadful fright!" Isolda confesses when she greets you.

"How long have I been out?"

"Four days, my Lady"

"Kylo was a real beast. A rabid wolf would have been friendlier. He wouldn't let anyone near you, except the physician, and even then - he threatened him."

"And Lord Hux?"

"He tried to come to your bedside, but Kylo drove him away."

You and Isolda talked a little while longer, and then she excused herself to return to her duties at the manor.

Kylo returned to your bedside.

Kylo gently placed his fingers around yours, but you did not respond. Kylo takes notice as you keep your head turned away from him.

"Talk to me. Something is clearly wrong." Kylo asks of you.

"I think you should leave."

Kylo shakes his head as if he heard you wrong.

"I don't want you here." You bluntly state.

Kylo quickly removes his hand from yours.

He stares at you with intense disbelief.

A knock comes at the door. It is Isolda, returning. 

She enters the room, carrying a tray of food to present to you.

"Isolda, please find Lord Hux, and summon him. I would like to see my husband."

Both Kylo and Isolda look at you in their own respective reactions.

"Please leave. I wont tell you again" You say to Kylo as you quickly glance at him.

Kylo doesn't even know how he managed to stand up from the shock his mind and body are experiencing.

"What is going on? This... this is not you! Something is wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong. I see things more clearly."

"Asking for Hux?"

"I'm tired of being a pawn piece for you dick headed men. I am going to take control of my own life, from here on. Hux is just a minor obstacle to overcome. And you... I'm always hurting when you are around. You should have staid gone, Kylo. Your love almost got me killed."

Kylo gives you a pained look as if you had just stabbed him with a dagger, only this time - through his heart. He is in dismay; this must be some horrible nightmare that he is enduring, but can’t seem to wake up from.

“You’re not making any sense.” Kylo replies.

“It is perfect sense. Hux will not relinquish, this I know. There’s no choice but to embrace my destiny, and that does not include you. I must marry him to keep what is mine. Whatever was between us, is no longer.”

Kylo stares at you intently. Apart from the thought that you may die in his arms, this is the second most devastating moment he has experienced.

Kylo tells himself that you must be putting on a show, but he sees it in your eyes… he sees how you look at him, and it is not the same way it had been, before. There is desolation.

Just then, Hux arrives on the scene. He finds Kylo standing at your bedside, looking morose.

“You two deserve each other.” Kylo states as he retreats from his nightmare.

Hux is left standing there, in awe.

“I was so afraid that I had lost you.” Hux confesses.

“What happened with your guard?”

“Nothing. I just put him in his place.” You replied.

“Which is?”

“I almost died because of him. I don’t want him around me, any longer.”

Hux’s brows perk up at your confession.

“I have a second chance, and I intend to live it well. I will marry you. Whatever misguided feelings where there, between me and him, are over. It took almost dying to open my eyes to the obvious. You can give me the life that I want and the life that I am accustom to, he can’t.”

Hux is very pleased to hear your declaration.

He sits beside you on the bed and takes your hand in his, and softly kisses the back of your hand.

“We will marry as soon as I am able to walk without needing help.”

Hux smiles at you, not believing his fortune.

“I will find the man that did this to you, and make him pay.” Hux professes; the lie as you know it to be.

“Indeed you will, husband. Indeed you will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought that I would be wrapping this fic up sooner, but now I am going to extend it a little and stir up some tension/drama ;-] It wouldn't make for a good story without all these high emotions, now would it? :-D


	16. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know what game you are deciding to play, but you make damn sure that you execute it well.”

1 week after your stabbing…

“My Lady, it is Kylo. I think you should come see.” Isolda beckons to you.

You sigh.

As you enter Kylo’s bedchamber, you lay witness to the destruction. Anything that was breakable, lay shattered around the room.

Kylo is sprawled out and is unconscious, on his bed.

You walk over to his bedside, and you administer gentle slaps across his cheeks while trying to rouse him.

“Leave us.” You say to Isolda. Isolda performs a curtsy, and removes herself from the room.

Kylo stirs. His eyes narrow when they open, upon seeing you hovering above him.

“You’re drunk.” You state.

“And you’ve gone mad.” He quickly replies.

Kylo quickly rises, for a drunk man.

Suddenly he is crowding you, and you find yourself stepping backwards, until your back collides against the stone wall.

Kylo places his hand beside your head, boxing you in with one arm and his body. He lowers himself down to your eye level, and he stares deeply into your eyes.

“I don’t know what game you are deciding to play, but you make damn sure that you execute it well.” He says as his eyes rapidly search yours.

“There is no game to play.” You remain staunch.

You know that Kylo is analyzing, looking, waiting for you to falter, and so far, you give him nothing.  
“You do realize that you’re going to have to be disciplined for this little stunt?” You narrow your eyes at him, in defiance. “If you had been disciplined when you were younger, maybe you wouldn’t have ended up like this.” Kylo informs you.

“You do not have the balls to discipline me or else you would have, long ago.”

Kylo smirks. You remain unwavering.

Kylo leans against you, his mouth brushing against your ear as he speaks to you.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard that you will have trouble walking the next day, and possibly - thereafter. That will be your punishment.”

It is very subtle, but Kylo feels it. Your body tenses and if he wasn’t anticipating it, he would have missed it as a faint gasp escapes your mouth. This tells him all that he needs to know.

You slap him across the face, and quickly leave the room. Kylo stands there staring at your fleeing figure.

****

Hux is present as the physician checks the status of your wound.

“She is healing remarkably well. You’re very lucky to have survived this without an infection setting in. You lost a lot of blood.” The physician says to you.

Hux sees the physician out of the room, and quickly returns to your side.

“Our wedding is in two days, are you excited?” He says as he softly kisses you.

“Yes, of course.” You quickly respond.

A knock comes at the door, you are silently relieved for this interruption.

It is Isolda.

“My Lady, the seamstress is here to do final alterations on your wedding gown.” Isolda states.

Hux is hesitant to release you from his hold. He kisses you on the neck, and allows you to leave with Isolda.

****  
Standing in your bedchamber, the door is ajar. You are being fitted for your wedding gown. Kylo is walking down the hall. He stops as he glances at you as you stand there in your wedding gown.

You look up to see him standing in the doorway, he quickly glances away and continues walking.

****

The day of the wedding arrives…

Hux wanted the wedding to take place in the little chapel near town, but you convinced him otherwise. You had told Lord Hux that you wanted your wedding to take place in the courtyard, out in nature surrounded by the gardens, and only a few people in attendance. You persuaded him by telling him that you would be closer to their bedchamber, if the wedding was being held on the grounds of the manor.

As you walked down the path of the courtyard, seeing Hux standing several feet before you, you quickly glance around to catch a glimpse of Kylo. He is no where to be found. You knew that he had to be watching, from some vantage point, and that, he was.

Kylo is watching from Hux’s balcony. 

You stood beside Lord Hux, in your simple white gown. You fought Hux every step of the way. He wanted you in something formal, something expensive. Finally, Hux relented when you cooed to him that the gown is not what is important, but what was important is that you were becoming his wife and taking his name, and that was all that you wanted from him.

The priest began to recite the ceremony ritual and as you press through your vows to one another, Kylo turns and leaves from the balcony standpoint. He can not bear witness to the finalizing kiss that is about to ensue.

The night before, Kylo had drank himself into oblivion. The thoughts haunted him as they raced through his mind. He saw you engaging with Hux; taking you over and over, and doing all the things to your body that Kylo had done to you. Kylo thought that the more that he drank, the more that he could drown those images from his mind.

The wedding had been held in the evening and afterwards, came the reception ceremony. It would last until nightfall when, by time then, you and Hux would retreat to the marriage bed.

It took longer than expected to reach the bedchamber. Hux kisses you languidly as you walked.

“I want to quickly bathe, before we join as man and wife.” Hux tells you.

“It was sweltering outside, today.” He adds.

A male servant fills the bathing tub that sits in the corner of the room, behind the partition wall.

“Take your time.” You tell him with a smile.

While Hux bathes, you turn your attention to the console table that is stationed near the bedchamber’s door. Atop this table, sits an array of wines and other alcoholic drinks that you had yet to discover. You chose a simple red wine, and filled a goblet. From inside your bodice, you retrieved a small glass vial that is filled with an amber colored liquid. You pour the entire contents into the goblet and swirl the liquid around making sure that it is well mixed.

The male servant had stepped out of the room, and you, being so bold, you come to rest beside Hux as he is sitting in the bathing tub.

Hux is surprised by your presence. Only servants were present when a person bathed, never a spouse.

“Here, darling husband.” You say to him as you offer him the goblet of wine.

Hux gives you a smirk and takes a drink. He makes a face.

“It’s bitter. The wine must have gone bad. Damn servants do not check these things.”

The male servant returns and is taken aback at the sight of you sitting tub side, with your husband.

“You are dismissed. I will take care of my husband’s needs from here on.” You tell the servant, with confidence.

Hux looks at you in astonishment.

“What? You are my husband, and tonight we will make love as man and wife. Why shouldn’t I see you while you bathe?” You state nonchalantly.

Hux pulls you in closer, and kisses you fervently.

He stands and steps out of the bathing tub, his wet body dripping onto the floor as he presses against you as he continues to passionately kiss you.

You manage to break away from his grip long enough to give him a cloth to wrap around his dripping body. You tell him to dry off.

As Hux finishes drying off, you walk over to the double doors of his bedchamber and pull the crossbar down, latching the doors shut. You then retreat to the bed.

Hux is once again passionately moving against your body. “What is the rush, dear husband? We have all of our lifetime.” You smile. Hux moves in a calmer motion. His kisses softer, more languid.

He tugs at the laces of your bodice, slowly freeing you from its confinement.

“You should have let me provided you with a more formal gown. You deserve the very best.” He tells you.

“Yes, I do.” You concede.

“And I want to give you everything that you deserve, my darling husband.” You say to him as he silences you with another kiss.

Hux releases your body from your wedding gown. He pulls you against his still damp body.

Hux moves to sit up in the bed, his back is against the headboard. He pulls you atop him, positioning you to straddle him.

He begins to kiss your breasts. You moan and it encourages him. With your left hand you run your fingers through his ginger hair, and he remains engaged with pleasuring your breasts.

Above the bed on the wall, is a large metal replica of Hux’s family crest. Two swords are crisscrossed against one another. You reach for one of the blades and quietly unsheathed it with your free hand.

“Will you be gentle with me?” You say in an innocent, almost pout.

Hux raises his head enough to acknowledge you.

“Yes, of course.” He smiles as he returns to sucking at your nipple.

“Good. Because I won’t be gentle with you.”

Before Hux can react to your statement, you have the blade positioned against his throat.

“If you move, I guarantee that I can slit your throat quicker than you can move to subdue me.”

Hux’s eyes are wide and in shock.

“What are you… doing?” He says, having to stop his words briefly, feeling his adam’s apple brush against the sharp blade of the sword as he spoke.

“What needs to be done.” You answer him.

“You poisoned me, didn’t you? The wine.”

“Not poison. Just a bitter tonic. When it takes affect, it will make you wish that you were dying.”

“I heard you give the order to kill Kylo.” You grit at him.

“You were never meant to get hurt.”

“That is not the point!” You hiss.

Hux shoves you hard, making you fall back onto the bed. Quickly, he seizes the remaining sword from the wall, and takes up a defensive stance against you.

Hux lunges at you with a strike; the two of you going blow to blow with one another.

Isolda stands outside the barricaded door. She hears a tussle ensuing. She runs to retrieve Kylo.

Isolda rushes through Kylo’s door.

“Kylo! She means to kill him!” Isolda exclaims.

Kylo and Isolda arrive at the door to Hux’s bedchamber. Kylo beats against the thick, fortified doors. For all Kylo’s strength there is no way that he can penetrate the fortified doors. The master chamber is always reinforced in the event of a siege, to protect the Lord of the manor.

Kylo calls out to you, over and over. He listens as he places his head against the door. He can hear sounds of a fight ensuing. Items breaking, furniture over turning. Kylo is stricken with panic. He cannot get to you, and he knows Hux will fight dirty. Kylo prays that he taught you well enough to fend off a man twice your size.

You hold your own well, against Hux. The bitter tonic is starting to work and Hux finds himself feeling less than stellar. He feels sick and is sweating.

You corner him out on his balcony.

“Perhaps it is your technique that will get you seriously injured or worse.” You throw his words back at him.

You quickly lash out at him with your blade, and you slice him across his stomach and chest. The wounds are not deep and not life threatening.

Hux does the unthinkable and lunges at you by grabbing you, and seizing you in his fierce embrace.

At first, you pretend to struggle, until you free your hand and send the hilt of your sword into the side of his mouth. Hux releases you as he staggers backwards from the blow; his mouth is bloodied and you take the quick opportunity to rush him, pushing him over the balcony’s ledge.

Hux narrowly escapes falling straight over the ledge as he clings to the stone balustrade.

His blue eyes plead with you as they are widened in freight and sweat beads on his forehead from his dire situation.

“This is what happens to a man who issues me an ultimatum.” You claim, as you raise your sword above your head and with all of your strength you bring it down, striking the blade against Hux’s right hand, severing his fingers that grip the balustrade for dear life.

Hux screams as he plummets to the ground. The balcony is not up so high that the fall will kill him. A few broken bones, maybe, but nothing more. Apart from that, there are roses bushes with vicious thorns to cushion his fall; just under the balcony.

Hux lays there and moans in agony, just underneath your view.

You turn and walk toward the door freeing it from the crossbar, and Kylo pushes the doors open in haste.

He stares at you, while wide eyed and shaken at your disheveled appearance. There is blood on your white gown, but it is not your blood - it is Hux’s.

Kylo pulls you into his embrace and you swore the man was trying to squeeze the very life out of your body; he held you so tightly.

****

Hux is taken in by the king’s men that very night.

Kylo has you alone in his bedchamber.

“I had to marry him, only then could I retain my father’s land and home. I did what needed to be done. If you knew what I had planned, you would have never allowed me to go through with it. And I know you, therefor, I used your feelings for me, against you.

Kylo looks at you baffled.

“You couldn’t focus on anything other than how I hurt you. You may have wanted to kill Hux, but you couldn’t think about that right then, all you could focus on is what I had done. You never liked the idea of me being mad at you; its why you never disciplined me when I was a child. You were always first to apologize whenever I got mad at you, and your attempts to try and correct my behavior. You could never stay mad at me for more than a few hours.”

Kylo’s eyes narrow at you, for he knows damn good and well that you speak the truth. He is unequivocally yours in every respect. You pretty much owned Kylo Ren.

“Isolda had informed me that a guest had arrived who was wearing the insignia of the king. That same man, was one of the two men that Hux had ordered to kill you. He was a spy for the king. He heard first hand that Hux ordered your death. I realized that he had left the celebration once the order was made. That is why I couldn’t track him in the room, only the true assassin remained.” You add.

“Along with my testimony, Hux will be sentenced to death. There is no doubt.” Kylo adds.

“I’m sorry that I had to hurt you, Kylo, but I knew of no other way. You would have thought it was too dangerous, and you would have tried to stop me.”

“You’re absolutely right.”

“It had to be me, to render us justice.” You state.

****

Three days after the wedding and confrontation with Hux, you and Kylo travel into town to witness Hux’s execution. The King’s men came to the manor the day after your assault on Hux, and questioned Kylo.

Hux was found guilty almost instantaneously, and was sentenced to death by hanging.

****  
Hux was brought upon the wooden platform. A cloth was placed over his head. He started to scream, to plead and to beg for his life.

You couldn’t bear to watch, you turn inwardly into Kylo as he holds you. Tears start to fall, and stain Kylo’s shirt. Kylo holds you tightly when you hear the lever and Hux’s body is dropped. Kylo places his hand against your head, keeping you from turning in the event that you should want to glance back at Hux one last time.

****  
You try to return to life, back at Hux’s manor. You bide your time until you know that your home is secured. You lie to the magistrate that your marriage was consummated right after the wedding, in order to not have it found annulled and lose all hope at your prospects. You were thankful that you and Kylo had been intimate already, because you were examined and found to not be a virgin, further helping your lie.

A page boy arrives at the manor, delivering a note for Kylo.

Kylo quickly sought you. He finds you in the gardens.

Kylo seizes you in his arms and kisses you passionately.

When he relents, you look at him as if he had gone mad.

Kylo hands you the note that was delivered; you quietly read. When you are finished, you look at him in astonishment.

Kylo kneels down before you, and looks up into your eyes as he takes you by the hand.

“Marry me.” Kylo asks of you.

Your eyes well up with tears, and your body trembles.

The note that had arrived was from the king, himself. For Kylo’s loyalty and service to the king, he is granting Kylo the title of Lord, and his choice of land to claim as his own.

This now means that you can marry Kylo, and keep your home and retain your status as a noble. You will now be known as Lord and Lady Ren.

****  
You and Kylo, waste no time. Upon returning to your home in Cornwall, you marry in an intimate ceremony. Isolda and Freyja are in attendance.

****  
You are straddling Kylo, as he holds you in his arms. This is your first night as husband and wife.

“You remember what I told you, about disciplining you? You didn’t think that I would forget?” Kylo whispers to you as he pulls away to see your reaction, and to give you a wolfish grin.

“You won’t.” You reply with a tone of haughtiness.

“Oh, won’t I?” He says as you feel the sharpest sting of your life as Kylo slaps your bare bottom.

You cry out and lunge forward in his arms in reaction.

Kylo is now rubbing the sting away.

Your expression says it all as you experience your first ass whooping. Kylo laughs like you have never heard him laugh before.

You’re genuinely pouting.

Kylo reaches froward to make amends as he goes to kiss you, and then you feel another slap on the other cheek as he pulls on your bottom lip.

You bite your bottom lip in reaction, when he releases you. It hurts, but at the same time, you secretly like how it feels.

You try to remove yourself from Kylo’s lap, but he holds you in place.

“We’re not done yet, my Lady. I’m going to make good on the promise that you won’t be able to walk, come tomorrow’s light."


End file.
